Heart of Darkness: The Gate to The Bad Realm
by JusSonic
Summary: The fifth chapter of the Heart of Darkness series! CrazyHeart is back and this time he's planning on getting rid of the Care Bear Family by using something called the Gate to the Bad Realm. What is this gate and would it destroyed Champ's plan to ask Chee


Author's note :  
  
This is the fifth chapter of the Heart of Darkness saga started in the Caring Board. To find out more, please read the Heart of Darkness stories at www.fanfiction.net. Also, this story comes after "Hysterical Caring", a Hysteria!/Care Bears story also at fanfiction.net so check it out too. Finally, this is a free-for-all meaning everyone can join in the fun. Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
It was morning in the Kingdom of Caring and the Care Bear Family were doing their usual stuff. It was weeks after they had helped save the world from their old foe No-Heart and the lord of the underworld, Hades, with the help of the cast of Hysteria. Right now, Light Heart Bear and Champ Bear, members of the Care Bears, are talking.  
  
"Man, you wouldn't think this place was destroyed a few weeks ago." remarked Light Heart Bear.  
  
"You're darn straight, sports fan. Of course, it was more difficult to fix the place when we were starting to get tired after saving caring from bad guys." said Champ Bear.  
  
"Especially during a few weeks ago when we had to save caring from being destroyed by our returned foe No-Heart and his new ally, Hades." said Light Heart.  
  
Light Heart is right. No-Heart nearly got rid of caring with his Armageddon Cloud and if it weren't for Light Heart and their new friend, Loud Kiddington, all would have been lost.  
  
"Well, true. But don't forget who helped stop No-Heart." Champ reminded Light Heart.  
  
"Yeah." Light Heart sigh. "I can't believe No-Heart is back. I thought I got rid of him when I finally got my family back."  
  
"Don't worry, sports fan. We defeated him before and we can do it again."  
  
"Thanks. So how are you and Cheer?"  
  
Champ blushed at this. He'd been going steady with his girlfriend Cheer Bear for weeks now. They are soooo much in love that nothing could break them up.  
  
"It's great. Cheer and I have been going steady for weeks. Despite some arguments, we are still together." Champ told Light.  
  
"So when are you going to go to the next step?"  
  
Light's question puzzled Champ. "What?"  
  
"You know...marriage."  
  
Champ was surprised at this. Then again, he hadn't thought of it before.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I have to wait and see. I don't want to push Cheer into it." Champ said continuing to blush.  
  
"Well, don't wait too long or your chance will be gone. Especially when it was almost gone when Dr. PsychoHeart kidnapped her and other members of our family for a while."  
  
What Light said reminded Champ of when No-Heart's evil brother had kidnapped most of the family to get revenge for his brother's "defeat", though he didn't know that No-Heart was still alive. But the Care Bears shouldn't worry about the mad scientist since he hasn't been seen since he was turned into stone by CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart. That also rang a bell. CrazyHeart was a split-personality villain. CrazyHeart's real name was Samuel Louis, who didn't fight when he was a kid, always obeying his parents, but because of that, he always got picked on. It built up something in him that soon became the creature CrazyHeart who then attacked the Care Bears and their villains.  
  
CrazyHeart hasn't been seen for a while since Samuel bumped his head in the last battle, causing him to forget CrazyHeart ever existed.  
  
The Care Bears hope it stays that way...   
  
Inside an office in a chemical factory, a businessman and his lawyer were discussing.  
  
"First of all, what IS this Prometheus formula you're talking about, Samuel?" asked the lawyer.  
  
"It's my greatest achievement - I've been working on it for years. You see, it's a special formula that adapts to a person's metabolism, and increases its efficiency, so it improves one's abilities.  
  
-You mean it gives people powers?  
  
-No, it increases whatever power you already have. It makes you stronger, faster, and more skilled at everything you're at least a little skilled at to begin with - a doctor becomes better at healing people, a mechanic becomes better at building and repairing machines, a soldier becomes better at fighting, and so on.  
  
-Wow. It does sound impressive. Just how substantial is the improvement?  
  
-Well, nothing superhuman, but substantial nevertheless. Test subjects have had their strength increased by 50 to 70%, and an intern from the tech department was suddenly able to program like a pro - not new knowledge, but better skill at using the knowledge he already had.  
  
-You're right - it IS your greatest achievement! This could change the world!  
  
-Well, there's still a few problems. The human body - or any body, as shown by the lab rats - can't withstand the increased efficiency for very long. The improvements only last for a few hours. You can take the formula again, but it takes a few more hours before it'll have any effect. On for a while, off for a while. We're still trying to fix that.  
  
-Even with that flaw, it sounds to me like you have the greatest invention here since the computer. But if you need my help, then I suppose there's a legal problem?  
  
-Well, yes. NovaGene labs have recently declared that they're going to release that very same formula. I want to sue them for industrial espionage and theft!  
  
-Hold it, hold it. NovaGene labs, you say? That'll make things complicated. From what I've heard, it wouldn't be the first time they rip off someone like that...but they always managed not to get caught. After all, they're a subsidiary of Quentin Incorporated, and those people are sly...Very sly. Are you completely certain they stole the formula from you?  
  
-Positive. First off, there's no way they'd have developed something so complex at the same time I did - that'd be too much of a coincidence. And second, I've checked the data they've released - several things point directly to our labs! It's perfectly obvious that they stole it from us!  
  
-Good! In that case, proving it in court should be no problem. And I must say, Samuel - it's good to see you stand up for yourself, for a change. No offence.  
  
-None taken. I know I've never had much of a backbone...But I've worked too hard, for too many years on this formula to let it be stolen from me.  
  
-Okay. Do you know how they managed to steal the formula? We're going to have to explain it to the judge.  
  
-Well, that's the problem...you see, someone had access to my labs some time ago, before the formula was complete. I guess he stole it, and sold the incomplete formula to NovaGene, probably in order to raises funding for his next scheme.  
  
-I see. Who was that?  
  
-Um...Dr Psycho Heart."  
  
The lawyer didn't say anything for a while, then replied:  
  
"Dr Psycho Heart, you say? Unless I'm mistaken, we're talking about one of the most wanted criminals of the continent.  
  
-I know.  
  
-And...He had access to your labs.  
  
-He threatened me!  
  
-But you never reported him to the police. And you gave him weapons. According to the law, that makes you an accomplice.  
  
-I...I only did it because I was too afraid of him...and my son...  
  
-I know. But that could still get you in serious trouble.  
  
I think I understand NovaGene's plan now - they know you can't prosecute them without revealing your role in Psycho Heart's schemes. They figure you can't do anything, so they can claim Prometheus is theirs, and cash in on the profit as soon as they put it on the market.  
  
-But...But...I invented it! I've spent years on it!  
  
-I know, but it won't matter. I'm sorry, Samuel, but I can't help you this time."  
  
As his lawyer left the office, Samuel Louis banged his fist on his table. Hard. It hurt, but he didn't care about it. He was feeling angry...Angrier than he had felt in years. He felt as if something inside him was about to break...  
  
Back in Care-A-Lot, the members of the family get through their everyday lives. Proud Heart Cat working at her store, the cubs delivering the papers, the usual. Champ Bear, however, isn't jogging as he sits on a bench, thinking about what Light has said. Should he ask Cheer to marry him? After all, he loves her as much as she loves him, right? His thoughts were interrupted as his best friend Bright Heart Raccoon appears.  
  
"Hey, Champ." Bright Heart called him.  
  
"Oh, hi little buddy." Champ responded back.  
  
"Whatcha doing? You aren't doing your usual jog today." Bright Heart said.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, don't feel like it today." Champ said.  
  
Champ Bear? Not feel like jogging? Something is up and he wants to know what.  
  
"What's wrong, Champ? This isn't like you." Bright Heart said concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's just me and Cheer. We aren't having relationship problems if that's what you're thinking, sports fan. It's just...do you think me and Cheer should take the next step?" Champ asked him.  
  
"What's step is that?" Bright Heart said curious.  
  
"You know, that step. Marriage." Champ said nervously.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, it's your and Cheer's decision, Champ, not mine. Why don't you ask Cheer?" Bright Heart suggested.  
  
"She might say no, that I'm pushing it." Champ said worried.  
  
"Well, if she does, that means she just isn't ready yet. All you have to do is give her time and then she should be ready. But you will never know unless you ask." Bright Heart said, advising his friend.  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should. I mean, things have been quiet lately and there's nothing we should be concerned about, right?" Champ said reassuring himself.  
  
What he doesn't know is that he's wrong. Very wrong.  
  
At No-Heart's castle, Shrieky, No-Heart's niece and Dr. PsychoHeart's daughter, is in a very bad mood as usual.  
  
"Beastly, you furball! Clean up this mess!!!!" shrieked Shrieky.  
  
"Why can't you do it? You made it," protested a messed up Beastly.  
  
"Because I outrank you that's why." Shrieky snapped angrily.  
  
"Actually Joseph, your dad's assistant outranks ya, so ha to that." Beastly said.  
  
Shrieky looks angry. Beastly now realizes he just made a mistake.  
  
"Wait! Don't!!!!" Beastly yelled.  
  
Too late as Shrieky begins shrieking, hurting the furball's ears.  
  
"Oh knock it off, Shrieky. Your shrieks are getting annoying."  
  
Shrieky stops shrieking and turns to see Joseph, Dr. PsychoHeart's assistant, coming in.  
  
"I can't help it! We have nothing to do since both Uncle No-Heart's and father's disappearance." Shrieky said angrily.  
  
"Ah, yes. Your father. Word has it CrazyHeart turned him into stone and gave him to someone. I don't know who that person is. I didn't get much information," said Joseph.  
  
"Grrrr! That CrazyHeart. It's his fault this happened." Shrieky growled.  
  
"Wow. For once I ain't to blame for everything." Beastly said amazed.  
  
"If only I knew who he was, we would destroy him for what he's done." Shrieky resumed.  
  
Joseph smiles evilly as if he got a plan.  
  
"Actually there may be a way to find out who he is." Joseph said.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"If I recall, CrazyHeart is a friend of Samuel Louis, the man Dr. PsychoHeart forced to help him. Now if we could get him to assist us, then we will capture and eradicate CrazyHeart." Joseph revealed.  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we get Samuel Louis to assist us, then we will capture and eradicate CrazyHeart." Shrieky said, once again trying to steal people's plans.  
  
"That only worked on Beastly, Shrieky, not on me." Joseph said, not even amused.  
  
Beastly chuckled, then stopped when Shrieky gave him an angry glare.  
  
"It's time we pay a visit to our old friend Samuel." Joseph said.   
  
Samuel Louis was on the phone, talking to Pete Eastone, the CEO of NovaGene Labs.  
  
"Look, I'm sure we can sort this out without a fuss, Pete. You know the formula was stolen from me - I'm releasing it in a few months, and all you have to do is stay away from it. That's all.  
  
-So basically, you're asking us to give up on an invention that could make us billions, so that you can have it all for yourself. Samuel, how should I put it to you...not a chance.  
  
-But I invented it! This is theft!  
  
-Why, Samuel, I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Pete in a sarcastic, mocking tone. "NovaGene Labs is rather proud of our creation, and we intend to squeeze all the profit we can from it."  
  
Before hanging up on Samuel, Pete added: "Oh, and Samuel...One more thing: If you try to sell Prometheus, we'll sue you out of your factory."  
  
Samuel hanged up the phone so violently that he almost broke it. Then he banged his fists against the table again. And again. And again.  
  
"WHY - CAN'T - I - STAND - UP - TO THEM!  
  
-Why, Samuel, because it's MY job."  
  
Samuel turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?  
  
-Oh, don't you remember me? Hardly surprising, after the blow to the head from last time. But don't worry, I've gotten better.  
  
-Who ARE you?  
  
-You may call me...Crazy Heart. And stop looking around for me...I'm in your head, pal. I'm the part of you that's not afraid to fight back against those who hurt you!  
  
-I...I think I remember...you used some of the transforming gases in the factory to gain a stronger form...then you defeated Dr Psycho Heart...Weren't you also fighting someone else? I can't really remember...  
  
-Don't bother yourself with it. Fact is, Samuel, you've never been able to fight against all those who have wronged you. And why is that, if I may ask?  
  
-Because...When I was a kid, my parents always told me not to fight. They said even if I was right, it was never okay to fight with other people.  
  
-Our parents were a bit naive, weren't they? Well, you see, I'm the part of you that doesn't care about what our parents taught us. And that means I'll gladly fight our fights!  
  
-Hold it, Crazy Heart! My...our parents may have made a few mistakes, but they taught me a lot of important things. They taught me to be good. They taught to be caring. They taught me to be kind. I say that counts for something.  
  
-Maybe, but that's not going to help you against wicked men like Psycho Heart and Eastone, is it? That's why you need ME. I don't care about our parents' lessons - especially the part about not fighting. As long as you can't stand up for yourself, you need me to do it. All you need to do is let me handle your problems - and I'll solve them before you can even blink.  
  
-Are you sure it's a good idea? What are you going to do?  
  
-Oh, nothing unjustified. I'll just teach Eastone a little lesson about not stealing from us - and I'll make sure we regain what is rightfully ours. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
  
-I...I don't know...  
  
-Would you rather let NovaGene take the credits for years and years of hard work you put into Prometheus? And if you let them, do you think you could ever look Edward in the eyes, knowing what a spineless coward you have been? You don't need to fight, Sammy - you just need to let me do it for you.  
  
-Well...Fine. What do I need to do?  
  
-Just use the transforming gases, and let me take everything in charge for a while. I think the Prometheus formula is going to come in handy..."  
  
Half-an-hour later, it wasn't Samuel, but Crazy Heart who came back to Samuel's office.  
  
"It's good to be back. And the formula makes me more...Powerful. Soon, the world will be MINE!"  
  
He was interrupted when the intercom rang. "Mr. Louis? There's three strange people wanting to see you...I think you should take a look."  
  
Crazy Heart activated the security camera. On the screen, Joseph, Shrieky and Beastly appeared.  
  
"Why, it's Psycho Heart's crew! They're no threat to me...but they might be useful. Considering they were with my enemy, it's probably best not to let them know who I am."  
  
In a second, Crazy Heart changed his shape, now looking like Samuel.  
  
"Ah, Prometheus sure makes it easier to shift while remaining in control." Pressing the intercom button, he said: "Let them in."  
  
As the three villains (or villain assistants) made their way to the office, Joseph explained: "Remember, Samuel is talented when it comes to machines and chemicals, but he has less of a spine than Beastly. He never had the guts to say no to Psycho Heart, and forcing him to help us should be easy."  
  
As they entered the office, Joseph was a tad surprised - Samuel seemed a lot less intimidated than the previous times. He could almost swear there was some defiance in his eyes - but the idea of Samuel being defiant just seemed ridiculous. Maybe he wasn't as afraid of them as he was scared of the doctor, but still, bullying him into helping them should be no problem.  
  
"Ah, Joseph. Assistant to Psycho Heart, correct?  
  
-Yes. And those are Shrieky, his daughter, and Beastly, our assistant. You're Samuel Louis, correct?  
  
-You might say that.  
  
-And, unless I'm severely mistaken, you also happen to be associated with a creature named Crazy Heart.  
  
-Maybe.  
  
-Then you're going to help us find him.  
  
-And why would you want him?  
  
-Because he caused us and our employer a LOT of trouble, and we're intent on making him pay for it - preferably by taking him out of the picture.  
  
-I see. And why exactly should I help you?"  
  
Joseph was taken aback. This wasn't the Samuel he remembered. Shrieky lost patience, and said: "If you don't help us, we'll hurt YOU!  
  
-I can't recall the last time I felt less threatened."  
  
Furious, Shrieky began to scream - but Samuel (well, Crazy Heart under Samuel's guise) surprised everybody by stuffing a pen in her mouth. As she struggled to remove it (with Beastly barely managing not to erupt in laughter), he turned to Joseph: "As you can see, I'm not QUITE as weak as I used to be. If I hear one more threat from you losers, I'm dropping you all in a vat of acid. Oh, and Joseph - before you even THINK about threatening my son Edward, keep in mind that it was the last threat your former boss used against me before things turned really ugly for him."  
  
Joseph looked at him, bewildered...then replied: "You can't be Samuel. Samuel's way too spineless to act like this.  
  
-Well, I happen to have developed a new formula recently...It increases power" he showed them a vial of the Prometheus formula. "In my case, it gave me the willpower I lacked...you know, I might actually give you a few samples. I think we could reach an agreement...  
  
-An agreement? What kind of agreement?  
  
-Well, you see, Crazy Heart currently has a few errands to take care of...and after he does, the next thing on his agenda is the elimination of the Care Bear family. Tell you what - I'm starting to get tired of that guy. Lately, it looks like he thinks he can boss me around the way Psycho Heart used to. So I COULD help you defeat Crazy Heart...But only after his job is done.  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-Well, I'll have a talk with Crazy Heart, and convince him that you don't give a d**n about him, and only want to destroy the Care Bears. You help him with his errands, then help him destroy Care-A-Lot and its inhabitants - and then, when you're done, I'll help you defeat Crazy Heart. What do you say?"  
  
Joseph hesitated for a moment, then said: "Sounds like a good plan. I don't like the idea of working with Crazy Heart, but if it means getting rid of the Care Bears, then it works...Especially if we can eliminate Crazy Heart in the end.  
  
-Eeeexcellent. I'll give you samples of the Prometheus formula, and arrange a meeting with Crazy Heart before tomorrow. Dismissed."  
  
After the three villains had left, Crazy Heart returned to his real form, and reflects: "This is almost too easy. They're going to help me defeat the Care Bears, and fall right into my trap when I don't need them anymore! I shall rule over Uncaring forever!"  
  
Shrieky wasn't very enthusiastic about the new alliance.  
  
"Why do we have to work with Crazy Heart?! We came here to kill him!  
  
-Oh, but we will. All in due time. But you see, with neither No Heart nor Psycho Heart around, we'll need some serious firepower to defeat the Care Bear family. Crazy Heart and Samuel's Prometheus formula will help...but just in case that's not enough, I think we might want to dig up in the works of your uncle and father. I happen to remember a project that could prove useful against the fuzzy-wuzzies. It's some form of gate...a gate to a place called "the Bad Realm".  
  
-The Bad Realm?" Shrieky shivered. "I heard uncle No Heart talk about it a few times..."  
  
Champ is walking with his pal Bright Heart. Bright Heart is still trying to help his friend out.  
  
"If you want to marry her, why don't you ask?" asked Bright Heart.  
  
"Well, it isn't on my mind. I guess I should, huh?" Champ asked.  
  
Champ stops and he sees Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig walks up to them.  
  
"Hi Bright Heart. Hi Champ." Cheer said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Cheer." said Champ blushing.  
  
"So what have you boys been up to?" giggled Treat Heart.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, except Champ here got something he wants to ask Cheer." Bright Heart said with a grin, seeing his pal look embarrassed.  
  
"Oh really? What?" asked Cheer.  
  
Champ looks nervously. He doesn't know if he wants to ask or something. He gulps and decided to use whatever courage he has left.  
  
"Listen, Cheer. I was wondering if..."  
  
"Champ, Cheer, Bright Heart, Treat Heart!"  
  
The call is coming from Noble Heart who is coming towards them with True Heart.  
  
"Yes, Noble Heart?" Bright Heart asked his mentor.  
  
"We got some trouble on Earth. Some kids need some help and with so many of our family busy, you four aren't doing anything right now." True Heart explained.  
  
"Okay, we'll get right on it, True Heart. Come on, let's pick up Light Heart on the way." Treat Heart said.  
  
The four headed off to find Light Heart, Champ's chance to ask Cheer ruined for now.  
  
In the laboratories of NovaGene, the scientists are beginning to test out their new formula they "invented". Pete Eastone stands nearby with some scientists watching the progress.  
  
"The testing for our new Prometheus formula is about to go underway, Mr. Eastone," said one scientist.  
  
"Excellent. If all testing proves positive, we can make a fortune off this." Pete said nodding, knowing that they haven't told people about Prometheus yet although Samuel Louis is one of the few who knew about it.  
  
"Are you certain Mr. Louis can't do anything to stop us?" the scientist asked us.  
  
"Of course not! He has no proof we stole his idea and if he tries anything, don't forget, we got the best lawyers Quentin Incorporated can provide us, so Louis is only going to end up bankrupt and alone by the end of the week." Mr. Eastone said with a mocking voice. Then... "Bring out the volunteer."  
  
A person strapped to a table is being rolled in by some workers. One scientist brings out a needle with the Prometheus formula in it. He then sticks it in the volunteer's arm. A machine nearby helps finds out if the formula is working or not. The man begins to shake wildly and at the same time, the machine begin to have some readings.  
  
"Incredible!" said the scientist amazed. "Our readings said that our volunteer's strength is increasing by 50%!"  
  
"Yes! This is going to make us a fortune", yelled Pete caught up in the excitement.  
  
Suddenly, the walls of the lab exploded, hurling some workers around. Things are starting to grow outta control.  
  
"What is this?!" asked Pete shocked.  
  
A bunch of blasts hits random objects in the room including the machine and volunteer. Pete looks shocked which got worst when a crackling laughter is heard.  
  
"So, steal my friend's formula, will you? Well, I will make sure you won't be able to ruin his life!" said the unknown voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Pete.  
  
Pete didn't get away as a hand grabs him by the throat and soon he began to black out.  
  
Back in Samuel Louis's office, he's humming to himself. Just then his lawyer came in, concerned.  
  
"Ah, how good to see you again." Samuel said.  
  
"I wish it would be at a good time, but something happened."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"There was an attack at NovaGene Labs earlier today. Pete Eastone and hundreds of his workers are dead. Also, it seems that the formula they were planning to release, at least according to one of the survivors, was destroyed. All traces of it...are gone." said the lawyer grimly.  
  
Samuel Louis nodded understandingly. Though earlier when he came back, CrazyHeart was laughing evilly at his success.   
  
" Well, that wasn't so hard," reflected Bright Heart on the way back from their caring mission.  
  
"I guess so," concurred Champ. And as he gazed at Cheer, he wondered if he'd manage to ask her today...  
  
His plans didn't go very far: They barely had the time to land in Care-A-Lot when they saw Noble Heart and True Heart rushing toward them.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here already!" said True Heart. "There's an emergency down on Earth!  
  
-Again?  
  
-No, it's something much more serious! There was some kind of disaster, and hundreds of people were killed. Someone has to go down, check what happened, comfort their families...We're going there, and we'll need all the help we can get.  
  
-You can count on us!  
  
-We know we can."  
  
"Where is it...Where is it...Ah! Found it!" Joseph's search through the library of No Heart/Psycho Heart was now over, as he pulled out a journal.  
  
"So...what is it?" asked Beastly.  
  
"The key to victory! The doctor explained a few bits to me. With the information here, and with the help of Samuel and Crazy Heart, we'll destroy the Care Bears easily!  
  
-Glad we agree" said a voice they didn't recognize at first. Joseph, Beastly and Shrieky turned - and saw Crazy Heart at the window.  
  
"How - how did you get here?!  
  
-Samuel called me, said you were interested in an alliance to destroy the fuzzy-wuzzies. I just flew here - that's even easier now that Prometheus has increased my power."  
  
Shrieky looked at the monster, almost shaking with rage. Even if he was a temporary ally of theirs, she hated him - more than anyone else, even the Care Bears. Beastly on the other hand was impressed - whatever this creature was, he was powerful. Even more so now. As for Joseph...He was already calculating how to use Crazy Heart's power to defeat the Care Bear family, and how to defeat Crazy Heart afterwards. He then remembered the Journal:  
  
"Take a look, Crazy Heart: This journal explains everything we know about the Bad Realm.  
  
-And what would that be?" asked Crazy Heart as he began to skim through the book.  
  
"Well, it's an alternate world. As you know, for some reason, good usually prevails in our world. Sure, every now and then evil wins - but usually, the victory goes to the good guys.  
  
Well, in the Bad Realm, it's the other way around. Villains win most of the time, and the majority of heroes fail. Naturally, terrible arch-villains rule over the Bad Realm. And it would seem that it's possible to open a portal from our universe to theirs. Just imagine - we could bring any evil creature we wanted here! We'd just have to be careful not to summon something too powerful that we couldn't control. Thankfully, Psycho Heart had taken precautions, and we should be safe from that.  
  
-Interesting," said Crazy Heart. "Yes, I see how we could use this to our advantage...but, tell me...If arch-villains rule over the Bad Realm, how come THEY have never opened a portal to invade US?  
  
-No clue. Maybe the gate can only be opened from our universe..."  
  
On the place where NovaGene Labs once stood, the caring mission was helping the survivors.  
  
"You say someone actually did this? It wasn't an accident?  
  
-N-no" replied the still-shaking scientist. "It was horrible...some monster blasted through the wall and attacked us. He killed everyone...Almost everyone...  
  
-A monster? What was he like?" asked Bright Heart.  
  
"He looked like an insane, winged demon...  
  
-Uh...Do you have any idea what it wanted?  
  
-Not sure...I think I heard it accuse us of stealing the formula, but it's all confused...  
  
-The formula?  
  
-Yes, we were testing something called the Prometheus formula when it happened. The test was actually going well...  
  
-I've read about it" said Bright Heart. "It's a new formula that's supposed to increase power, right? I was impressed when I heard about it.  
  
-So I was I, to be frank.  
  
-Oh? You weren't on the research team?  
  
-I was, but only towards the end. Truth be told, I have no clue who at NovaGene did most of the work...Heck, I've even heard rumors that we had bought it from some madman!"  
  
Bright Heart seemed lost in thought. Finally, he asked:  
  
"Tell me...do you have any sample of the formula left?  
  
-See the puddle there? That's what we were working with before the attack.  
  
-Ah. Not much. But tell me...could you be more precise about how the monster looked?  
  
-Just ask the police officer there. I gave them a full description, and they made a sketch that looked pretty much like it."  
  
The raccoon went toward the officer. "Excuse me sir...  
  
-Oh, you. What are you people doing here anyway? This is a crime scene.  
  
-Well, it's our job to help people.  
  
-I appreciate, but I doubt you can help here.  
  
-At least we'll try. I just wanted to know - could I take a look at the sketch of the attacker?  
  
-Sure, but I'll give 80-to-20 odds that whoever gave the description was raving."  
  
Bright Heart took a look at the sketch.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Back at No-Heart's castle, CrazyHeart is speaking to Samuel Ego meaning he's talking to himself. Luckily for him, Shrieky, Beastly, and Joseph were too busy finding a way to open a portal to the Bad Realm.  
  
"What's going on, CrazyHeart? I managed to get back to consciousness to find myself with PsychoHeart's men." Samuel asked determined to know.  
  
"Oh, nothing. They want my help in opening a portal to the Bad Realm. We can use that to our advantage." CrazyHeart said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Once we use it to get rid of the Care Bears, I will do the same to them. It's perfect, too perfect." crowed CrazyHeart.  
  
"Use the Bad Realm to get rid of the Care Bears? I don't know..."  
  
"Don't know what?! Have you forgotten that it was they who separated you from me, your friend who will do anything to protect you?! Someone who knows that they might hurt your son Edward if they're allowed to?! They must go so all of your problems will be solved." CrazyHeart said tricking himself.  
  
"You're right. My son must be safe. So are you going to do it?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Why not?" asked CrazyHeart.  
  
CrazyHeart goes over to the three.  
  
"People, I do believe I know how to get into the Bad Realm." CrazyHeart announced.  
  
"Oh really? How?" Shrieky said suspicious.  
  
"You forget that I am partnered with Samuel Louis. I can get him to help build a device to open portals to the Bad Realm." CrazyHeart said ignoring Shrieky's remark.  
  
"Hmmm. Interesting. What do you need to build such a device?" Joseph asked.  
  
"The free time that I need to get the parts and that no one interrupts Samuel while he's working. That goes for you Beastly." CrazyHeart said, demanding.  
  
"Oh sure. You can count on me." Beastly said with a chuckle.  
  
"Great. Once your device is built, we can go into the Bad Realm and get the villain we need to destroy the Care Bears once and for all." Joseph said.  
  
"Why even do that? We could just capture them all and throw them into the Bad Realm. And with no way back, they are trapped in the Bad Realm forever. Which reminds me, I will need to make it so the device can help us get back if any of us were "thrown in there" accidentally." CrazyHeart mentioned.  
  
"Very well. Do your work."  
  
"Good. Now if you don't mind, I got a "little shopping" to do." CrazyHeart said with a chuckle.  
  
Then he goes out the window and flies away.  
  
"Joseph, are we really going to depend on that fool's help?" asked Shrieky.  
  
"Yes. And when the Care Bears are thrown into the Bad Realm, CrazyHeart is going with them. And soon, he will be outta our hair for good." Joseph said.  
  
"Goody. No more Care Bears and no more CrazyHeart." Beastly then realized what he just said. "I mean badly! Because good is bad, and bad is good."  
  
Shrieky shook her head in annoyance.  
  
Back on Earth, Bright Heart is telling the others what he just found out.  
  
"It was some sort of winged demon who did all this. He accused the NovaGene Labs people of stealing the formula from his friend." Bright Heart explained.  
  
"Winged demon? Wait, you don't mean..." Light Heart begins to talked.  
  
"Yes. It was...CrazyHeart." Bright Heart said grimly.  
  
Cheer gasped. Champ goes over to his love and hugs her.  
  
"But...but how can that be? He went away after Samuel lost his memory of him." Treat Heart said shocked.  
  
"My guess is that CrazyHeart has gotten better and he became Samuel's "friend" again." Bright Heart continued.  
  
"And now he's going too far by killing innocent people. We got to stop him." Light Heart said.  
  
They can hear some explosion and some screams somewhere in the city.  
  
"We may get our chance. Let's go, sports fan." Champ said.  
  
"Why? We're the Care Bear Family, not super heroes." Treat Heart said.  
  
"If that's who I think it is, Samuel needs all the help he can get."  
  
At a warehouse, CrazyHeart destroys some stuff and grabs some parts.  
  
"Yes, this would do nicely for the portal device. Doesn't this seem fair how we managed to get things, Samuel?" CrazyHeart asked himself.  
  
"Not really, but remember to stop talking to me because you'll expose our secret." Samuel warned him.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't do such a thing." CrazyHeart lied.  
  
CrazyHeart went toward the hole in the roof and was about to fly into the night. But just then, he was hit by a beam forcing him to land. When he got up, he sees familiar faces of his old foes: Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, Treat Heart Pig, and Light Heart Bear.  
  
"So, we meet again, Care Bears," hissed CrazyHeart.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." Light Heart said with a frown.  
  
"I supposed I'd have to destroy you all before I can leave to help my dear friend Samuel." CrazyHeart said with a laugh.  
  
"Listen, Samuel! We know it's you behind that evil face. You're letting your alter-ego take control of you again!" Cheer shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Samuel can't talk to you right now. Please give a message at the sound of the blast." CrazyHeart laughed evilly.  
  
To prove his point, he shoots his evil blasts at them, forcing them to dodge.  
  
Champ looks at the situation. Both his and the life of his beloved Cheer are in danger.   
  
"Look out!" yelled several of them at once, as they did their best to dodge the fiend's blasts.  
  
"You ca never defeat ME!" mocked Crazy Heart. "I'm far too powerful for you weaklings!"  
  
His gloating was interrupted when a Stare hit him from the back: While Bright Heart, Light Heart, Treat Heart, Champ and Cheer had confronted him to his face, True Heart and Noble Heart had sneaked up from behind him. Immediately, the others began to use their stares too. It seemed for an instant like they were going to have an easy victory, when their foe suddenly sent a powerful blast in all directions, sweeping them off their feet.  
  
"Ha! You thought this would be enough to stop me? Think again!  
  
-Retreat, everyone!" shouted Noble Heart. As they began running outside, Crazy Heart aimed at them...then decided to be more efficient, and instead blasted the structural walls. The warehouse began to crumble. As it did, Crazy Heart blasted a huge hole in the ceiling above himself, and flew through it with the parts he had stolen.  
  
As he flew above the ruins of the warehouse, he smiled sadistically, and said: "Seven down already. This is going to be even easier than I expected!"  
  
Back on Care-A-Lot, Tender Heart and Grumpy had just returned from a caring mission, and the former went to Wish.  
  
"Hi Wish Bear. Did anything happen while we were away?  
  
-I don't really know. I've been on a mission all morning long. Things have been busy today, and according to the logs, there was some major catastrophe down on Earth just a few hours ago.  
  
-Oh?  
  
-Yeah, True Heart and Noble Heart had to go themselves, with everyone else who was available.  
  
-Do you think they'll need additional help?  
  
-No clue. Let me check..."  
  
Wish surveyed the disaster zone - the ruins of NovaGene Labs - with her star-o-scope.  
  
"It looks pretty bad, Tender Heart - but I don't see our friend anywhere...wait! What's the...?  
  
-What is it, Wish?  
  
-There's a new problem not too far away! Some warehouse has crumbled!  
  
-Uh-oh. Maybe we'd better go check. I'll get some reinforcements..."  
  
"How did you get to the castle so fast?" asked Joseph.  
  
"Crazy Heart dropped me, with all the equipment I need" replied Samuel/Crazy Heart. "Now, I'll only need Psycho Heart's notes about the Bad Realm, and a room where I can build the gate undisturbed.  
  
-No problem. Dr Psycho Heart had turned one of the rooms into a lab while he was here. You can work there. However, Samuel...We needed to arrange a plan to eliminate Crazy Heart when this is over.  
  
-Any ideas?  
  
-Well, we've been thinking about throwing him through the gate along with the Care Bears. If it's impossible to open a portal from the other side, then it'll settle it.  
  
-Yes, that should work. So we only need a plan to throw them all in once the gate is built..."  
  
Where a warehouse once stood, there were now only ruins. And somewhere beneath the ruins, seven Care Bears and Cousins were assessing their situation.  
  
"How come we're still alive?" asked Light Heart.  
  
"When the ceiling collapsed, Noble Heart and True Heart used their Stare to make a rainbow structure to shield us. We're under it right now." explained Bright Heart.  
  
"We can do that? That ceiling looked heavy.  
  
-You bet. But True Heart and Noble Heart are the most powerful members of the family. Still, they're exhausted.  
  
Now we just have to hope someone will rescue us soon, before Crazy Heart does more trouble."  
  
Soon the Care Bear Family, including some reinforcements, arrived at the collapsed warehouse.  
  
"What's going on, Tender Heart?" asked Brave Heart concerned.  
  
"The warehouse is crumbling and people inside may be hurt." Tender Heart said.  
  
"Then it's time we put our Care Bear stares to the test." Loyal Heart said, determined to save the innocents.  
  
"Very well. Care Bears..." begin Tender Heart.  
  
"Care Bear Cousins..." Brave Heart called to any Care Bear Cousins in the area.  
  
They formed their usual line.  
  
"Stare!"  
  
"Call!"  
  
Soon they used their stares on the ruined warehouse, rocks are removed and we can hear some voices.  
  
"Keep going! I can hear something!" Tender Heart called.  
  
Soon the remaining rubble was gone and everyone is surprised to see that their founders are under there along with Champ, Cheer, Light, Bright Heart, and Treat Heart.  
  
"Thanks goodness you got here. We were exhausted." True Heart said, trying to catch her breath."  
  
"Here. Let us help you." said Friend Bear, worried.  
  
Friend and Proud Heart helped their founders into the cloud cars.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Brave Heart.  
  
"It was...CrazyHeart!" exclaimed Light Heart.  
  
Everyone except those who knew already gasped in shock.  
  
"But...but it can't be! CrazyHeart was forgotten by Samuel!" Loyal Heart said, still in shock.  
  
"He got better. Now he is tricking Samuel into helping him with whatever evil plan he got." Treat Heart said, not happy.  
  
"We better alert any Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins still on Earth and have a meeting in the Hall of Hearts. And I do mean every one! We can't have CrazyHeart catch all of us off guard!" Tender Heart said.  
  
"Right. This is no way for us to be treated." Cheer said.  
  
As everyone prepares to leave, Champ sighed. Will he ever ask Cheer the big question?  
  
In Dr. PsychoHeart's lab in one of the rooms in No-Heart's castle, Samuel is by himself working on the device. CrazyHeart speaks to him though if anyone were to go or sneak in at the time, he or she woulda thought Samuel was crazy since it looks like he's speaking to himself.  
  
"You seemed pleased, Samuel." CrazyHeart said.  
  
"I am. You and I now know that if get what you want then my son Edward will be safe." Samuel responded back.  
  
"I am not pleased. Our pals are going to throw us into the Bad Realm as soon they get rid of the Care Bears. Well, now that we know what they are up to, we will pull the dirty trick on them." CrazyHeart said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, they deserved it for all they've done. If they only knew what happened to Dr. PsychoHeart, then they wouldn't have bothered with my help in the first place."  
  
"Don't worry. It's our little secret. Who's to know?"  
  
In No-Heart/Dr. PsychoHeart's throne room, Shrieky, Beastly, and Joseph observed Samuel's work. Fortunately for Samuel, the monitors doesn't have volume so they couldn't hear what he's saying.  
  
"Grrr. I don't trust him." Shrieky growled.  
  
"Well, of course you don't. CrazyHeart is crazy. He probably has no clue we are using him as long as Samuel doesn't tell him." Joseph told her.  
  
"But what are we going to do once we get rid of CrazyHeart? We'll be bored again." Beastly whine.  
  
"There are always ways to create evil without No-Heart or Dr. PsychoHeart. But if we want, we could always get an evil villain from the Bad Realm. After all, CrazyHeart and the Care Bears will soon become permanent citizens of that world." Joseph said with an evil smile.  
  
"They better. Otherwise, I'd..." Shrieky said as if she was beginning to do her usual shriek.  
  
Beastly quickly covered his ears, expecting the worst. Shrieky laughs evilly at Beastly.  
  
"Fooled you!" laughed Shrieky though it looks like she's shrieking then laughing.   
  
In the Hall of Hearts, Noble Heart (who was still tired from his overextension at the warehouse) opened the meeting:  
  
"Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, we have a major situation: A villain that we thought gone forever has returned.  
  
-Again?  
  
-Whom?  
  
-It's Crazy Heart."  
  
The Hall remained silent for a moment. Then Share said: "Crazy Heart...He's a split personality of Samuel something, right?  
  
-Yeah, of Samuel Louis. He must have resurfaced. And he's already killed hundreds of people.  
  
-But..." said Harmony: "Crazy Heart appeared the first time because Samuel never stood up for himself. If this monster can appear again, then he'll keep coming back for as long as Samuel lives! Unless, maybe if Samuel learned how to get by without Crazy Heart...  
  
-That's my opinion too," said True Heart, who was also a bit tired. "If Samuel could stand up to those who bully him all by himself, maybe there would be no place for Crazy Heart anymore.  
  
-I'm wondering what brought him back this time" puzzled Loyal Heart.  
  
"Well, I have a theory" said Bright Heart. "When we fought Crazy Heart earlier, I noticed he was substantially more powerful than last time we met him. He shrugged off our Stare way too easily, and blasted through the warehouse's walls in a minute. I calculate his power has increased by at least 30%, and probably more.  
  
-So he's going to be even more dangerous this time" said Grumpy.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not all. You see, he attacked NovaGene Labs before the warehouse, and...  
  
-NovaGene?  
  
-It's a biotechnology company. According to survivors, they were testing something called the Prometheus formula, which increases people's power. And when Crazy Heart attacked them, he accused them of stealing that formula. So I calculate Prometheus is probably an invention of Samuel, and Crazy Heart may have emerged because NovaGene stole his idea. Crazy Heart must have increased his power with the formula. I got a very small sample here that I can analyze if I have some time - and someone should probably ask about Samuel and Prometheus at his chemical factory.  
  
-And someone should also watch over Samuel's son Edward" added Tender Heart.  
  
"Is the gate finished?  
  
-Not yet, Joseph. I'm just taking a short break. Where's the brat and the thing?  
  
-Ah, Shrieky's just bossing Beastly around somewhere again. Everybody needs a hobby, I guess.  
  
-Which reminds me...Joseph, I'm a bit curious about something.  
  
-What?  
  
-Well...why do you do this? I mean, you've worked for Dr Psycho Heart for years. Did he pay that well? And now that he's gone, why are you so intent on going on with his work? I'm not sure I understand why you're so intent on eliminating the Care Bears and Crazy Heart. I know I just want that demon out of my hair; he's been useful for a while, but he'll do me more harm than good in the end if I don't take him out soon. I know why Shrieky wants him and the fuzzy-wuzzies out: Him because he eliminated her father, them because she's developed a visceral hatred for them. But what about you?  
  
-Well...As they say, it's a dog-eat-dog world. Law of the fittest and all that. I discovered early on that the only way to succeed is to either be the strongest one, or be useful enough to the strongest one that he'll keep you around. I worked for the doctor because he had power, and I hoped to eventually become as powerful. And if I may say, I've learned quite a lot as Psycho Heart's assistant.  
  
-I see. But he's gone now. Why continue his work?  
  
-Because there's power in it. The Care Bears are foolish enough to believe that love and caring can triumph over true might, so they'll always try to foil the plans of those who try to take power for themselves. They're doomed to be destroyed one day by someone with enough power, and the sooner, the better. As for Crazy Heart...Well, truth be told, he's not all that different from Psycho Heart. But I've worked for his nemesis, so I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to take me out someday. Just to be safe, I'd rather take him out first.  
  
-Which will leave you with the two morons, so that you can rule over Uncaring and take over the world?  
  
-I'm not ready for that yet. Even if I use Prometheus, I still don't have neither the power nor the skill to take over Uncaring. But that'll come someday...In the meanwhile, I'll just have to find some other arch-villain who needs a competent assistant. Maybe with the Bad Realm...  
  
Speaking of which, how's progress with the gate?  
  
-Pretty good, but something's puzzling me...I just can't figure out why a portal can't be opened from the other side. All my calculations say it should be possible...  
  
-Then...Maybe it is?  
  
-Maybe. But then, why don't they ever open a gate themselves?  
  
Oh well. I'm getting back to it."  
  
And as Crazy Heart/Samuel returned to work, he whispered: "Hehe...Maybe this Joseph could turn out more useful than I expected."  
  
Back at Care-A-Lot, Tender Heart and Brave Heart gave out instructions to any member of the family as they can. Some of them is help some people (with warnings to beware if CrazyHeart shown up), some to find and see if they can help Samuel, while Tender Heart, Grumpy and Bright Heart themselves decided to go watch over Samuel's son Edward and see if they could find Samuel Louis himself. Champ realizes that he has nothing to do right now which gives him some free time. He then remembers that Cheer doesn't have a mission either so he thinks on what he should do in the meantime. He comes up to his girlfriend.  
  
"So Cheer. Not going anywhere?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I was told to stay here just to keep an eye on Grams and the cubs, but other than that, not really." Cheer told him.  
  
"Good. Uh, Cheer? Do you want to walk with me?" Champ asked, still nervous.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked off. As they are walking through the park area of Earth, Champ remembers something as he felt something in his pocket. A ring. He went through a lot of trouble making it, using a Care Crystal for a diamond and finding a band for it, but he was planning on saving the ring until the right time. He realized that if there is any chance that it may be his last day in Care-A-Lot, Earth, or somewhere else for him and his love, especially since they were nearly killed by CrazyHeart, he decided to do it and hopefully before any trouble shows up.  
  
"Cheer, uh, I got something to asked."  
  
"Go ahead, love."  
  
"How long have we been dating?"  
  
"A few wonderful months." said Cheer with a sigh.  
  
"And you don't mind being pushed into something?" Champ asked.  
  
"As long as it isn't evil..." Cheer turned for a second. "...And something that I've wanted for a long time." She turned back to him. "Is that..." she stopped as Champ is now kneel down on one knee, holding Cheer's hand in one hand and holding up a ring in the other. "...what you want to ask?"  
  
Cheer couldn't believe it. Is Champ going to do what she thinks he's going to do?  
  
"Cheer, I loved you since who knows when. I made sure you are completely safe from those who wish to destroy you and the fellow Care Bears. And since this may be the last time we'd lived in Care-A-Lot or Earth, I wanted to get this outta the open before we get killed or something. What I wanted to ask..." Champ breathes in and out. Then he spoke. "Cheer, will you marry me?"  
  
Cheer's heart starts pounding. This is what she expected! And she already knew the answer. She hugs and kisses him.  
  
"Oh Champ! Yes, yes a thousand times yes! I thought you'd never ask!" She then continued kissing her soon-to-be fiancé.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, sports fan! Let me put the ring on first!" Cheer stopped what she was doing long enough for Champ to put the wedding ring on. He then smiles. "You may resume."  
  
Cheer went back to hugging and kissing him. Champ decided to hugg and kiss his new fiancée back.  
  
At the lab in No-Heart's castle, Samuel has finally perfected the device.  
  
"Finally! The way to the Bad Realm is finally opened, as well as the way back!" Samuel said.  
  
"Yes, and soon all of our enemies will be gone. By the way, I hope you don't mind but I added a new feature to our device." CrazyHeart said.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A portal which allows us to go anywhere in the world without going to the Bad Realm. But we best not overuse it. If this thing gets low on power, we may be trapped in the portal or worse, in the Bad Realm!"  
  
"Do not worry, CrazyHeart. I think I know where to get the power we need back at my factory. In fact, why don't we go there now?" Samuel asked his alter-ego.  
  
"Yes, but do not forget to let your new "friends" know. We don't want them to wonder where we are, do we?" CrazyHeart asked.  
  
"No, we certainly do not."  
  
At Samuel's factory, the receptionist was dealing with some unusual visitors. She had thought that she'd seen it all in this high-tech place, but she'd never expected to meet Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins.  
  
"Why exactly do you need to see Mr. Louis?  
  
-Samuel, or anybody close to him. We think he's in BIG trouble.  
  
-I don't know about this...  
  
-What's going on here?" interrupted a man in a business suit.  
  
"These...Um...People...Think Mr. Louis has some problems.  
  
-I'll handle it. Thank you."  
  
He then turned to the unexpected guests:  
  
"Okay, I don't want to be rude, but who exactly are you?  
  
-I'm Tender Heart.  
  
-My name is Bright Heart.  
  
-I'm Grumpy.  
  
-Charmed. I'm Samuel's attorney. Any problem he has concerns me. What's the matter?  
  
-Well...we think it might have something to do with the Prometheus formula."  
  
The lawyer seemed taken aback.  
  
"Let's continue this conversation in my office."  
  
Joseph was studying some of the notes left over by Psycho Heart. The doctor had written so much, he still hadn't managed to learn it, even after all this time. He had always suspected something wasn't normal about the doc...that is, aside from his over-the-top madness, unspeakable evil, and amazing scientific knowledgeability. Reading his notes, he had realized that Psycho Heart may have actually been WAY older that he had ever suspected - his earliest entries dated back to the Dark Ages! Something about how he had gotten his knowledge from some magical meteor...which, apparently, was also the source of No Heart's powers. And apparently, there was even a third brother, who got an increase to his courage...But wasn't as evil as the other two. Rats.  
  
His study was interrupted when Crazy Heart entered the room.  
  
"What is the matter, Crazy Heart?  
  
-I'm taking Samuel back to his factory, so that he can get a power source there. But before we go...I wanted to have a word with you.  
  
-I'm all ears.  
  
-Well, it's like this: As you certainly know, even the most talented and powerful arch-villains can't do everything themselves. That's the purpose of henchmen. I have Samuel; Psycho Heart had you. But Psycho Heart is out of the picture, and Samuel...Well, I find him a lot less accommodating since he's grown a spine. Oh, he's competent, no doubt about it - but I think he's starting to get too greedy. He'll rebel soon. I'll crush him easily, but that means I'll need a new assistant. And I've been thinking that you might be interested.  
  
-Me?" Joseph failed to hide his surprise. "I'm...Flattered...although somewhat surprised.  
  
-Why, because you used to work for my enemy? I don't care about such details. You're evil enough to assist me rid the world of caring. What do you say?  
  
-I say I'll need some time to think of it.  
  
-Good. You do that, and I take Samuel to the factory."  
  
"What exactly do you know about Prometheus?  
  
-Well, I'm a bit of a scientist myself," explained the purple raccoon. "I read the science news. I know the name Prometheus was that of one of the Titans in the Mythology (Prometheus means "Forethought" in Greek), and he was the guy who gave mankind the fire. Anyway, not long ago, NovaGene Labs announced that they had created a new formula that could enhance the abilities of living beings, and intended to put it on the market within a few months. They were testing it less than 24 hours ago when the attack occurred.  
  
-Well, let me tell you this: NovaGene didn't invent Prometheus. Samuel did. They bought the formula from...an industrial spy.  
  
-Like, say, Dr Psycho Heart?"  
  
The lawyer almost fell from his chair.  
  
"You...you know?  
  
-We knew Psycho Heart's been bullying Samuel for some time.  
  
-Well, yes. Poor Samuel never had much of a backbone, if you see what I mean. But Prometheus...That was his greatest achievement. The result of years and years of hard work. He got so angry when NovaGene stole it, he actually wanted my help to sue them...but I explained that we couldn't do that, since we'd have to admit he'd been giving weapons to Psycho Heart, and legally, that would make him an accomplice.  
  
-I see," said Tender Heart. "That explains everything..."  
  
While the defenders of feelings were talking with the attorney, Crazy Heart conspicuously landed on the factory's roof. With practiced ease, he morphed, taking Samuel's shape.  
  
Back at Care-Lot, the shock that one of their deadliest enemies has returned is covered with the exciting news Champ Bear and Cheer Bear told the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins.  
  
"Are you serious, Cheer?" True Heart asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. Me and Champ are getting married!" Cheer said, happily holding her fiancé's arm.  
  
The remaining family who stayed in Care-A-Lot went over to the two to congratulate them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Cheer. You're finally going to get married." Treat Heart said, giggling.  
  
"This is the first time in ages that Care-A-Lot will be hosting a wedding. Well, there was one before we found True Heart and Noble Heart again, but that wedding was a plan of Professor Cold Heart to destroy Care-A-Lot, so it doesn't count." remarked Proud Heart.  
  
"So when are you two planning to have this wonderful moment?" asked Noble Heart.  
  
"We haven't set a wedding date yet but we are hoping we will do that after CrazyHeart is taken care of," explained Champ.  
  
"In that case, let's speed it all up," joked Swift Heart.  
  
"And we'll help you make the big day happen." said Love-A-Lot.  
  
Champ sighed. This is the biggest moment in the Care Bears' history, isn't it?  
  
While Tender Heart, Bright Heart, and Grumpy resume talking to Samuel's lawyer in his office, Samuel came in and sees them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Is it the Care Bear Family who helped me and my son a while back?" Samuel asked, pretending nothing's going on.  
  
"No, only three of us, but that's good enough." said Grumpy.  
  
"Samuel, they seem to know what happened at NovaGene Labs." His lawyer explained.  
  
"I see. Well, what do they say so far?" Samuel asked, interested.  
  
"That some monster destroyed the labs claiming that they stole it from his friend. I believe you know him. His name is CrazyHeart." explained Tender Heart.  
  
"CrazyHeart? I've never heard of him."  
  
"Well, he was an enemy of Dr. PsychoHeart, the same person who was bullying you and who once threatened your son Edward." Bright Heart told him.  
  
"Your son?" The lawyer asked startled.  
  
"Yes. The evil doctor once threatened to harm my son if I didn't help him, but they helped me get rid of him and both our lives have been better ever since." Samuel reassured him. "Sure I got mad that NovaGene Labs stolen our formula thanks to that madman, but thanks to my connection, what can I do?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, we wished to see your son to see how he is since the fateful day. Just to make sure." Tender Heart told him. He knew that Samuel Louis is CrazyHeart but without proof, he can't accuse him as of yet.  
  
"Go ahead. He should be out of school by now." Samuel said nodding.  
  
"Good. Glad to see you're okay." Grumpy said, a little bit nervous.  
  
The three left the office. Samuel frowns and turned back to the lawyer.  
  
"Is there a problem, Samuel?" His lawyer asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I got memories that are troubling me."  
  
Samuel knew he had to get his job done quickly before they exposed both him and CrazyHeart. And transfer his prisoner before the other villains get wise.  
  
"Why didn't we just tell the lawyer Samuel is CrazyHeart?" Grumpy asked as they got back in the cloud cars.  
  
"We don't have proof of that, Grumpy. We'd be laughed at or kicked off the property. No, we got to help Samuel without resorting to stuff like that. First off, we got to see how Edward's doing before Samuel says something that could do more damage than good." Tender Heart explained.  
  
"You know he's up to something, Tender Heart." Bright Heart said grimly.  
  
Yes, CrazyHeart is building a device that will open up a portal to another world...   
  
As soon as his lawyer had left the room, he began a conversation with Samuel:  
  
"Uh...Who were you talking to? It was...it was the Care Bears, right?  
  
-Of course.  
  
-Why didn't you tell our lawyer they were threatening Edward?  
  
-We have no proof. We must complete the portal before they reach Edward.  
  
-But...shouldn't we be trying to get to Edward before they do?  
  
-Not a good idea. Last time we fought against them, they won. No, I have a better way of handling this:"  
  
With that said, Crazy Heart called a number. At the other side of the town, Edward's cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?  
  
-Edward, this is your dad. Listen carefully: Something's come up. Could you head straight for new commercial center? I'll have someone waiting to pick you up there.  
  
-Uh, right. Is there a problem, dad?  
  
-I'll explain everything to you later. Bye."  
  
With that said, Crazy Heart called Samuel's chauffeur, telling him where to pick up Edward. Of course, he knew that despite these precautions, the Care Bears would find Samuel's son. That would actually help him: With Samuel worried for Edward's safety, he'd be so much easier to manipulate.  
  
Having taken care of that, Crazy Heart got what he had come for: His factory's new generator. They had needed something like that for some of their experiments; it would be just enough to power the portal. In the past, he could barely have lifted such a weight; now, thanks to Prometheus, he could actually carry it all the way to the castle. After taking another dose of the formula...  
  
Joseph studied the portal. A fine piece of technology; the combined work of Psycho Heart and Samuel. He was only now starting to understand the principles behind it. If the villains of the Bad Realm were truly as powerful as No Heart and his brother had believed, then defeating the champions of caring would prove easy...still, he found it odd that there WERE champions of caring to begin with. Didn't they realize it was futile?  
  
Nearby Samuel's factory, two familiar foes are spying on the place.  
  
"Shrieky, what are we doing here again? CrazyHeart will realize we are planning to get rid of him," complained Beastly.  
  
"Shut up! I don't trust CrazyHeart and being an evil girl for years makes me know how stupid is it to be caught off guard by him. Besides, I want to know what he did with my father so I'd have a good reason to be even more mad at him!" said Shrieky angry.  
  
"I thought PsychoHeart was given to someone." Beastly said dumbly.  
  
"Quiet, furball! He's coming out now!" snapped Shrieky.  
  
He sees CrazyHeart carrying out the generator for the device. They also noticed that he's carrying a bag that has something big in it.  
  
"I wonder what the generator is for?" asked Beastly.  
  
"For the device, stupid! Let's go, he's getting away! I want to know what he's got in that bag" Shrieky ordered.  
  
As soon as CrazyHeart begins to fly away, Beastly flies his flying machine after him with Shriekly as his passenger. Whether or not CrazyHeart knows they are following him or not is yet to be decided.  
  
Samuel's son Edward is walking to the new commercial center. He wondered why his father wanted him to go there. He was certain that ever since the Care Bear Family reunited them both things are okay. Samuel spent more time with him nowadays, but Edward is worried. His father is having problems lately especially with the new formula and all. He hopes nothing bad happened to him. He's also wondering where the heck the person responsible, this CrazyHeart, went to. He doesn't know and doesn't wish to know. His thinking is interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
Edward turned and saw three old friends: namely Tender Heart, Bright Heart, and Grumpy getting out of their cloud cars.  
  
"Tender Heart! Bright Heart! Grumpy! It's so good to see you! I couldn't thank you enough for reuniting me with my father." Edward said smiling.  
  
"And we take your thank you with care. Listen, uh, you haven't seen your father lately have you?" asked Tender Heart.  
  
"Well, not recently. Last night I saw Dad, he was going to see his lawyer about his formula thing. He does seem upset about something."  
  
"Have you heard about the attack on NovaGene?" asked Grumpy.  
  
"Who hasn't? It was all over the news. Why?"  
  
"Well, we've been tracking an old foe of ours who was responsible. And we fear he may be causing your father trouble again."  
  
"Which one? Dr. PsychoHeart or CrazyHeart?" asked Edward with curiosity.  
  
"CrazyHeart."  
  
"Oh. The freak who kidnapped me. You know, I wish I knew why he did it in the first place. Villains liked that should know how to get a life."  
  
"Don't we all know it." said Bright Heart.  
  
Back at No-Heart's castle, CrazyHeart has arrived with the generator and the bag. He sees that no one is around the lab. He smiles evilly and puts his cargo down.  
  
"Well now. It seems I made a good choice on bringing you along, old pal. Because if those fools knew you were with me, they woulda try to save you and get rid of me and I can't have that, now can I? And soon, you will be the last thing they see before they are gone forever!" CrazyHeart laughs evilly.  
  
He removes the bag and takes out the thing in it though whatever it is remains a mystery for now...though Shrieky and Beastly are looking in, still spying on him. Shrieky's face is filled with rage.  
  
"So! He got him all along!" Shrieky hissed.  
  
"Is that...?" Beastly begins to asked.  
  
"Yes! Let's go, Beastly. We'd let CrazyHeart think he got us for now but soon he will learn that the daughter of Dr. PsychoHeart is not one to mess with."  
  
Shriekly and Beastly soon left, now knowing the truth.   
  
At the chemical factory, Samuel's lawyer was answering a call after the secretary had transmitted it to him.  
  
"No, Mr. Louis is out, so I'm in charge for now. WHAT?! EDWARD'S MISSING?! Keep looking for him!"  
  
He then ran to the secretary, and said: "Bad news. Samuel sent his chauffeur to get his son, but he's nowhere to be found. Warn the police. I'll try to contact Samuel. Something bad is going on around here lately..."  
  
"So, you're saying Crazy Heart has the doctor HERE - as a statue?" Joseph was surprised.  
  
"YES! And he's planning to betray us all!  
  
-Well, that's not really a problem, since we'll get him first with Samuel's help. I'll take care of everything. You keep watching him."  
  
As soon as Shrieky and Beastly left, Samuel began thinking hard:  
  
"Let's see. We might actually have a chance to get Psycho Heart back - but I don't know if I'm good enough to bring him back to life. Only Crazy Heart, maybe Samuel, knows how he was transformed.  
  
But anyway...Psycho Heart was defeat by Crazy Heart. Almost easily. And anyway, I think his career was nearing its end - according to these notes, the meteor gave him tons of knowledge, not intelligence. He was using almost all that knowledge toward the end - to the point where he actually had to bully Samuel into building weapons for him, instead of designing them himself.  
  
Maybe...Maybe Psycho Heart's time is over, that way or another. If Crazy Heart could beat him that easily, it might be better to work for him than for the doctor. Yes, I think I'll take his offer - so I'll probably need to get rid of Shrieky, too. And I'll have to warn Crazy Heart about her."  
  
As he glanced toward Psycho Heart's notes, he reflected: "I wonder...the doctor got that knowledge back in the Dark Ages. Who would possibly have had that knowledge to begin with back then?"  
  
"Nice place you have here" commented Edward. "Really pretty."  
  
-Thank you" replied Tender Heart. "Welcome to Care-A-Lot, Edward. It's better that you stay here for a while, until things are safe down there again."  
  
-Okay, but you must warn my dad. He worries easily about me.  
  
-Imagine that" mumbled Grumpy.  
  
"We'll take care of everything. We have to run now - enjoy yourself in the meanwhile!"  
  
While Tender Heart and Grumpy rushed to the HQ, and Bright Heart rushed to his lab to further study Prometheus, Edward suddenly remembered his cell phone.  
  
"So what is that you saw - " Samuel's lawyer was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a second. Hello?  
  
-Mr. Duncan?  
  
-Edward! Are you okay?  
  
-I'm fine, Mr. Duncan. I know I was supposed to meet the chauffeur at the commercial center, but I met the Care Bears on the way, and they said I'd be safer with them. I'm calling from Care-A-Lot.  
  
-Care-A-Lot?! Okay. I guess that's a safe place. But what exactly is it they're worried about?  
  
-That Crazy Heart monster. They say it attacked NovaGene Labs, and they think it might cause trouble for dad and me.  
  
-Ummm...Okay. I'm trying to join your father. Bye."  
  
Duncan then returned to his previous conversation. So, you were saying?  
  
-I was saying," said the factory's security guard, "that this winged demon thingie took off from our roof. It was carrying a big bag with one hand, and our freaking generator in the other! I swear that thing must have the strength of three gorillas or something!  
  
-Hmmm...our generator, you say? You must be mistaken. There's some serious security in the lab.  
  
-Look, I know what I saw.  
  
-But only Samuel or myself could...I'll check the videos from the security cameras."  
  
"Looks like the gate is almost ready" reflected Joseph. "Soon, we can throw the Care Bears and Shrieky in there...Maybe Samuel and Beastly, too. I'll have to see.  
  
Still, if that portal goes both ways...we'll have to close it. I don't want an army of arch-villains storming our universe - there'd be no room left for us local villains.  
  
I wonder if we should test the portal before using it. Maybe we should throw someone in. Maybe we could pick someone randomly and throw him in there..." As he thought about it, Joseph realized he didn't like the idea of throwing someone who had never hurt him into the Bad Realm. He cursed at his own weakness. He knew very well that caring about others served no purpose but to make you weak enough for the powerful to prey on you - but sometimes, he needed a conscious effort to not care. It got easier with time, though...He figured in a few years, he'd finally become completely heartless. And then, maybe HE could finally rule over Uncaring...  
  
"...and he couldn't do it because he'd have to admit he'd been giving weapons to PsychoHeart and he would be labelled an accomplice?" asked True Heart, concerned.  
  
"That is what we learned." Tender Heart has say.  
  
The family wonders what they should do now.  
  
"Well, if it weren't for Champ and Cheer's engagement, I'd say that's the biggest surprise I heard all day." remarked Brave Heart.  
  
"'Engagement?' Champ, did you finally ask the big question?" Bright Heart asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I did, little buddy." Champ said with a smile, his fiancée Cheer holding his arm.  
  
"Well congratulations, Champ. Now how about we stop CrazyHeart before he does anything." said Grumpy with a frown.  
  
"We don't know what he's up to, and that's the truth." Lotsa Heart Elephant told them.  
  
"Lotsa Heart's right, we have no idea why CrazyHeart stole a bunch of devices." Good Luck said, concerned as well.  
  
"We'll see if we can make plans for the weddings while at the same time try to help Samuel before CrazyHeart takes full control of him. I advise you all to be very careful." Noble Heart said with precaution.  
  
"Cheer, Champ, take young Edward to Grams Bear's house. I'm sure she and the cubs can take good care of him since Grams is the strongest out of all of us." True Heart said.  
  
The engaged couple agreed to do that.  
  
"Finally! After all this waiting, the portal is opened!!!"  
  
CrazyHeart as well as Shrieky, Beastly, and Joseph stood in front of the device that has a ray gun pointing out of it.  
  
"What is it?" Beastly asked stupidly.  
  
"No wonder you are stupid, Beastly. It's the device that will open the portal to the Bad Realm. Once activated, we'll toss the Care Bears into it, making them unable to escape. Soon, there'll be no one left that could stop us from ruling Uncaring." crowed CrazyHeart. "I also built this."  
  
CrazyHeart held up some sort of hand held device.  
  
"What is that thing supposed to do?" asked Shrieky puzzled.  
  
"It not only opens the portal to the Bad Realm from anywhere, it can also open a way back. Oh, and did I mention that I also made it so I can go anywhere including the nexus between universes?" asked CrazyHeart with an evil chuckle.  
  
"No, no you didn't." Joseph mentioned.  
  
"Good to hear you paid attention, Joseph. You are going to make a big name for yourself." CrazyHeart said.  
  
That really got Joseph thinking.  
  
"Now then, we need test subjects." CrazyHeart said while using his hand-held device to opened a portal. "Be right back."  
  
With that, CrazyHeart goes into the portal and it disappeared.  
  
"Beastly, prepare the trap. We'd going to surprise him once he gets back." Shrieky said while chuckling evilly.  
  
"Right away, Shrieky!" Beastly said obediently.  
  
'So, they still intend on getting him? Maybe I should play around until I know whether or not I should make my move.' thought Joseph.  
  
Grams's house is as pretty as the rest of Care-A-Lot. The little cubs greeted their old friend Edward with open arms (as well as open hugs).  
  
"Goodie goodie gosh! How nice to see you again, Edward!" Hugs said excitedly.  
  
"Geez, good to see you two as well. Don't you two ever grow up?" Edward asked with a grin.  
  
"We did! We are no longer in diapers, see?"  
  
Baby Tugs points to his and Hugs's bottom. They are no longer wearing their trademark diapers. They are now like everyday Care Bear Family member.  
  
"Yes, my little darlings have really grown up since you last saw them, Edward. I am so proud of them." Grams said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I know you and the cubs weren't there when we announced it, Grams, but me and Cheer are getting married." Champ said happily.  
  
"Oh really? Well I am so happy for you two." Grams replied.  
  
"Grams, what's a wedding?" Tugs asked. Hugs is also anxious to know.  
  
"It's an event where two people are joined in love. I'll explain as the big day comes." Grams told the formerly diapered duo.  
  
"Yes, Champ and I are happy that we are finally tying the knot. And who knows? We may get cubs of our own one day, right love?" Cheer asked Champ, who's blushing.  
  
"Oh goody goody gosh! New friends to play with!" squealed Hugs.  
  
"How nice. A wedding."  
  
That voice didn't come from any of them and as they turned to see whom it was, they gasped. It's CrazyHeart! He flew and begins firing out blasts. Everyone ducks to avoid getting hit. A few seconds later CrazyHeart stops firing. Only Edward is knocked unconscious. Grams is still awake but can barely get up.  
  
"Grams Bear!" cried the cubs as they run to their grandma.  
  
Quick as a flash, CrazyHeart flies over and grabs them both making them cry some more.  
  
"Put them down, CrazyHeart, you big bully!" yelled Cheer.  
  
"Not so fast, pink bear! One false move and both of them get it!" To prove his point, he puts Tugs in the other hand and puts his claws under the cubs' shins. Both Champ and Cheer don't dare move. CrazyHeart got them. "Now, I'm going to take you four on a ride. The gray bear will do the rest."  
  
CrazyHeart uses some sort of device to opens a portal.  
  
"Get in!" CrazyHeart orders them.  
  
"But...but who knows what's beyond the portal?" protested Champ.  
  
"Just think of it as some kind of a honeymoon trip. We are on our way to No-Heart's castle." cackled CrazyHeart.  
  
Having no choice, Champ and Cheer went into the portal, followed by CrazyHeart and the captured cubs, leaving Edward still unconscious and Grams overhearing what CrazyHeart has said.  
  
Back in No-Heart's castle, CrazyHeart's return is met with a shock. Someone hits them all with some sort of net knocking them all to the ground. As the net covers them, it hurts them especially the split-personally demon. Soon Champ, Cheer, and the cubs fell unconscious. Shrieky laughs evilly as Beastly and Joseph watch on.  
  
"Well, well, well. So you thought I wasn't on to you, eh CrazyHeart?" Shrieky told CrazyHeart.  
  
"What is this?! Release me at once, you fools!" demanded CrazyHeart.  
  
"Shut your yap, CrazyHeart." snapped Beastly.  
  
"For once, I'm glad you told him off, Beastly. Now then, I know you have my father trapped in stone." Shriekly said.  
  
"Oh, you figured it out, didn't you?" laughed CrazyHeart. "How ironic. I gave a phony to the person I gave it too and he thought it was the real thing!"  
  
"But why did you keep PsychoHeart?" Joseph asked, playing along.  
  
"Simple. I am crazy!"  
  
"D'oh! I shoulda figured that one out. Now how can I free my father from stone?" Shrieky managed.  
  
"Don't you dare make me talk, little girl." CrazyHeart snapped at her.  
  
"All right, if I can't make you talk, then my mirror will." Shrieky held up her trademark mirror. "Magic Mirror, ruin his day, make him really cry out in pain!!!!"  
  
Shrieky's mirror shoots out blasts at CrazyHeart. It didn't hurt him a bit but his head begins to transform.  
  
"Hey, what's with his head?" Beastly asked puzzled.  
  
Soon, CrazyHeart's head transforms into...Samuel Louis!  
  
"Samuel Louis?!" asked the villains shocked. Even Shrieky put down her mirror as she was shocked that the villain who took her father away is the same person who used to work for her father!  
  
"You are half right. I am Samuel, but yet I am not Samuel! I am his anger that was released after years of not fighting back and the fact that Samuel was picked on all his life! I am CrazyHeart!"  
  
"But...how and why?" Joseph asked shocked.  
  
"I can answer the how very easily. After years of being built up, Dr. PsychoHeart, that's right Joseph, your boss, got me out! And remember Prometheus? With the help of the formula, I was created!" CrazyHeart explained. "Oh and why? So I can be ruler of Uncaring."  
  
"I think I got it. All this time you were going to use me for a pawn! And to think, I was going to throw Shrieky and Beastly into the Bad Realm." said Joseph angrily.  
  
"You what?!" asked Shriek and Beastly shocked and startled.  
  
"Never mind that! I think it's time for Dr. PsychoHeart to learn the info himself. Maybe he could redeem himself this way by throwing you into the Bad Realm, CrazyHeart. How can he be turned back to normal?" Joseph demanded.  
  
"Well, I can't get free anyway, so I use a special gas that turned things and people to stone. And while it seems that the Care Bear Family has found a way using their love, I have found another way. You see, there's something else my hand held device can use. It restores people back to their original form."  
  
CrazyHeart/Samuel Louis has told them what he needed to know, so he seizes the hand held device away from him.  
  
"Great. Time for father to return and get his revenge." Shrieky said with evil glee in her eye.  
  
"You better free him soon. Because once the rest of the family finds out that the soon-to-be married couple and the cubs are missing, they will be on their way." CrazyHeart informs them.  
  
"I see. Beastly, put the new prisoners of war in the cages we prepared for them. Shrieky, come with me. Your father will want to see you again." Joseph said.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! I saw him the lab last time I remember." Shrieky told him.  
  
As the two left, Beastly was left with the task of locking up the new prisoners. Unknown to him, CrazyHeart is smiling evilly. All is going according to plan. Now he only needs to play possum until he strikes...   
  
After helping Edward and making sure he hadn't been hurt, Grams had been quick to alert the rest of the family.  
  
"We must act fast" said Noble Heart. "I don't want to even imagine what Crazy Heart could do to Champ, Cheer, Hugs and Tugs.  
  
-But why would he take them to No Heart's castle? They're probably not very fond of him after what he did to Dr Psycho Heart" pondered True Heart.  
  
"And what's with that portal device?" said Tender Heart. "It sounds as fast as the Rainbow Rescue Beam! If Crazy Heart has access to such technology, he's going to be even bigger trouble than we thought!  
  
-Well, remember, he's also - you know who" Bright Heart caught himself before revealing Crazy Heart was Samuel Louis to Edward. "He's one of the greatest scientists on Earth, and he probably became even more brilliant with Prometheus. He could probably invent amazing devices now - a portal sounds feasible. Although I'd have thought you'd need more time to develop such an invention - maybe he was completing someone else's work. Maybe Psycho Heart's. By the way, I'm progressing with my study of the Prometheus formula - I should be able to replicate it in a while.  
  
-If you need help with that stuff, you could ask my father," suggested Edward. He was puzzled by the embarrassed looks all around.  
  
"Um, we can't. Long story, don't ask" said Grumpy.  
  
"Well, anyway, the matter seems clear to me" concluded True Heart. "This is obviously a trap, but we have no choice - we must try to rescue our friends.  
  
-I want to help" said Edward.  
  
"Eh, it might not be a good idea," said Brave Heart, not sure what to say. "See, this is going to be very dangerous, and, um...  
  
-I'm coming. Hugs and Tugs are friends of mine, too. Besides, Crazy Heart attacked me too, and I don't want to stand aside and let someone else fight my fights."  
  
The family was surprised: There were obviously a few differences between Samuel and his son...  
  
Duncan kept rewinding the videos and watching them, again and again and again. He was dumbfounded. Samuel...Samuel, of all people, was actually Crazy Heart?  
  
"It really IS always the least suspect" he let out loud. Finally, he tore himself away from the videos and started thinking. He had known Samuel for years; he was a good man, and doubtlessly brilliant, but had some issues about conflicts of any kind. He never stood up for himself. Duncan was no psychologist, but he figured all the repressed anger was probably responsible for this - Crazy Heart was obviously some kind of split personality.  
  
Come to think of it, it explained a lot. From what little he had heard, Crazy Heart had gone after Psycho Heart the first time...and now, he had burnt NovaGene Labs to the ground. But why was he championing Uncaring? It looked as if Crazy Heart hadn't only abandoned Samuel's issues and avoidance of conflict, but also his morals and caring. Maybe they were somehow linked in Samuel's mind?  
  
This also explained why the Care Bears had come here - they probably knew the truth. And that's why they had taken Edward with them.  
  
Edward...He had to make sure he was safe. He tried to call him again, but got nothing - Edward must have turned off his cell phone. He decided to call the Care Bears, but stopped when he realized - he had absolutely no idea how to contact them.  
  
That called for desperate measures. Fortunately, these were perfectly feasible:  
  
Because Samuel was always so cautious about his son, he had bought Edward a cell phone with a special security service: It was possible for parents to locate the phone from anywhere, using a little device, which Samuel kept in his office. And in addition, because his work sometimes required he quickly move from one place to another, Samuel had bought the company a small helicopter. With that, Duncan was certain he could reach Edward quickly...He'd just have to find a convincing excuse for the pilot.  
  
Crazy Heart grinned. Prometheus had stopped working soon after he had reached the castle with the generator and the statue. But he had another dose hidden on him...and soon enough, he could take it, and boost his power again...  
  
"So when are we going to revive my father?!" asked Shrieky impatiently.  
  
"Be patient, Shrieky. I need to adjust this thing so it can do the job. There. That's done it. Now it's time we see if CrazyHeart is telling the truth or not." Joseph said as he points the hand held device at the stone statue of Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
With one push of the button a beam hits the statue. Soon, another flashing light appears nearly blinding the two villains. A few seconds later, a restored and very confused Dr. PsychoHeart is now in the statue's place. He is still in his walker that he has to used ever since the Hulkerstein crippled him in a previous battle with the Care Bears, so technically he is still the same way he was right before CrazyHeart turned him into a statue.  
  
"What happened? How did I get back in my lab? Last time I remembered, I was being turned into a statue by CrazyHeart!" asked the evil doctor, unaware of what had happened.  
  
"Welcome back, father." Shrieky said, welcoming him back in her own way.  
  
"What? Shrieky? Joseph?" asked Dr. PsychoHeart. Then he nodded. "Yes, of course! CrazyHeart turned me into a statue but you found a way to change me back! Well, now that I'm revived again, it's time I get revenge on CrazyHeart for doing that to me!"  
  
"You will get your chance, boss. We have him captured right now." Joseph informed him.  
  
"Good job. I knew I kept you around because you are useful." PsychoHeart said, congratulating him.  
  
"There's something else you should know, father..." Shrieky began to say.  
  
The Care Bear Family is in their cloud cars on their way to No-Heart's castle. Questions are in their heads, like why would CrazyHeart go there despite what he's done to PsychoHeart and his minions? And what is he up to?  
  
Light Heart suspects that whatever CrazyHeart got planned isn't good and the fact he now has a device that can take him anywhere isn't any better. He remembers his days as Dark Heart Bear. He could appear anywhere like magic but in an evil way. He'd done evil things to his family which he has since made up for. But ever since then, Light Heart has regretted even doing those things.  
  
True Heart and Noble Heart, on the other hand, suspect that CrazyHeart kidnapped Cheer, Champ, and the cubs just to lure them into a trap. And the fact that Edward agrees to come along will only make it worse. What if Edward finds out that his father was CrazyHeart? They know he would be angry at them for not telling him the truth sooner, but they did it so as to keep him from getting hurt by the fact that his father has done such evil things.  
  
What's on Edward's mind is a bit different. He isn't going to let people fight his own battles. In fact, he's going to confront CrazyHeart and demand he let his prisoners go and stop bugging his dad. Though he is curious to know why CrazyHeart even bugged his dad to begin with, especially since he has yet to know the truth.  
  
"We are almost there, Tender Heart." Wish informed him.  
  
"Let's be on our guard. While we have CrazyHeart to worry about, we shouldn't forget about Joseph, Beastly, and Shrieky." Tender Heart reminds her.  
  
"Not to worry. I brought along my cloud car walker that I used last Christmas to help us. In fact, I'm sitting in it right now." Bright Heart told them driving alone in his cloud car.  
  
"It's only going to make noises like last Christmas." Loyal Heart reminds them.  
  
"I know, but it can be of a good use to us." Bright Heart said.  
  
"In either case, we'd better be careful." Brave Heart said.  
  
In No-Heart's throne room, the kidnapped Care Bear family members are in cages that they can't get out of even with their stares. Cheer and Champ are in one cage, while the cubs are in another one, trying to be brave and not to cry especially since Beastly is in the room, chuckling and gloating at them.  
  
CrazyHeart, whose head is still looking like Samuel's, is in a cage of his own. The engaged couple gulped nervously as they see a familiar face coming into the throne room with Joseph and Shrieky....Dr. PsychoHeart. As he comes in his Walker, he looks surprised upon seeing CrazyHeart/Samuel Louis.  
  
"Samuel Louis?!" asked PsychoHeart in surprise. Then he chuckles evilly. "Well, well. When Shrieky said that you were CrazyHeart, I thought she was joking, but it looks like she was telling the truth. So, you finally grew a spine, eh?"  
  
"Oh, are you talking to me, PsychoHeart? Because Samuel does not want to talk to you right now, so you might as well talk to me." CrazyHeart said with an evil cackle.  
  
"Defy me all you want, but you know what I'm talking about. You know, if I knew who you were a whole lot earlier, I woulda gotten rid of you a whole lot faster. Well, Samuel, it's time for you to pay for your betrayal. Now how to do it?" PsychoHeart asked, mocking him.  
  
"Shouldn't we use the gate thingie to that bad place?" asked Beastly.  
  
"I have a better idea. How about we use the Gate to the Bad Realm?" asked PsychoHeart.  
  
"Geez, I wonder why I haven't thought of that." Beastly asked dumbly.  
  
"As soon as the rest of the Care Bear Family gets here, we'll trapp them and send them into the Bad Realm along with the traitor." Joseph informs him.  
  
"So that's why the cubs are here along with the sports and pink bear. And when they find out about my return, they are in for a rude awakening." PsychoHeart laughs evilly.  
  
As the family arrives at No-Heart's castle, they see No-Heart's shadows waiting for them getting ready to strike.  
  
"We got trouble." Good Luck informs everyone.  
  
"I'd deal with them. Cloud Car Transformation!" Bright Heart said pulling the same lever he pulled last Christmas. Soon the cloud car landed on the clouds near No-Heart's castle but again, it didn't crash. Once again, his cloud car looks like PsychoHeart's walker but in a cloud car style. Its weapons are once again up and running. Bright Heart readies his walker just as the shadows used this opportunity to attack.  
  
"It's been some time since I used this thing so I'm not going to waste a single minute. Let's go." Bright Heart announced, getting ready to do battle with No-Heart's shadows.   
  
" It would appear that the fuzzy-wuzzies are here already" observed Psycho Heart, observing the start of the battle outside from a window. "We'll soon be rid of them forever - they won't survive a day in the Bad Realm! And as for you, Crazy Heart...I don't know how your Samuel form could complete the gate, but it matters little. Soon, you'll be going through it!  
  
-Oh, I can actually explain about the gate. The reason Samuel could finish it, and you couldn't, is because Samuel is a better inventor than you. More brilliant. Of course, there's Prometheus...But even before that, you knew the weapons he designed were better than yours. That's why you forced him to work for you.  
  
-Be silent, you winged freak! I am Dr Psycho Heart! I am the greatest scientist of all times!  
  
-Talk to the hand" mocked Crazy Heart. "You've got tons of knowledge, but you're not as brilliant as you think. And you're at the end of your career, doc.  
  
-Actually, it seems to me more like the end of YOUR career. After we throw you through the gate...  
  
-You think I'm just going to let you throw me in? You haven't seen the last of me, fool. I'll soon defeat you once and for all, Psycho Heart...Along with everyone else who has opposed me. That goes for you two" he turned toward Beastly and Shrieky, "and you too, Joseph. You could have made it big as my assistant, but I guess you'll be going down with the doc after all. I guess you were just too loyal...A fatal flaw in a villain.  
  
-You're no threat to us," interrupted Psycho Heart. "You can boast all you want, but you've already lost, freak."  
  
As the doctor and his assistants concentrated on the Care Bears, Crazy Heart grinned again. Prometheus was starting to kick in. He just needed to wait for the right moment...  
  
"Are you SURE this is the right direction, Mr. Duncan?" asked the helicopter pilot. "This place looks...Unnatural. I think it's...  
  
-I know. It's the castle of that insane sorcerer guy. What was his name already? Heartless, or something like that."  
  
"And that's also the HQ of Dr Psycho Heart" thought the lawyer to himself. This didn't look good.  
  
"I'd rather not get too close, Mr. Duncan...  
  
-Mr. Louis was clear on this: We have to find his son, and according to this tracking device, his cell phone is there. Just put me close enough. Cripes, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
At the entrance of the castle, the battle between the shadows and the Care Bears was turning to the advantage of the later.  
  
"I think I can hold the rest of them off with my walker" said Bright Heart.  
  
"We have no time to lose" said Noble Heart. "We have to get inside.  
  
-Then let's go," said True Heart. "Bright Heart, you hold off the shadows. Grumpy, you stay here and help him, just in case. The rest, follow us inside!"  
  
"Looks like our guests will be here any minute" chuckled Psycho Heart. "Well, we must ascertain that everything is ready for them. Joseph, activate the portal!  
  
-With pleasure."  
  
The device sprung to life. Slowly, a gate opened, linking two parallel universes...  
  
It was a normal day in the Bad Realm.  
  
Darlog, the vampire king, presided over a ceremony in which he turned a handful of people into vampires. They would now become his apprentices. They soon carried out his first order by executing a captured vampire hunter who had been kept in Darlog's dungeons for years. As if any hunter could threaten the vampire king...  
  
Empress Evilena decided to reject a motion to repeal curfew. After all, with no curfew, rebels might take advantage of the night to oppose her iron-fisted reign, and she couldn't have that, could she?  
  
UberWyrm, the dragon, was annoyed to discover one of the towns in his domain had been unable to pay all of his taxes in gold. In retaliation, he burned down the town.  
  
The Assassin Society eliminated a local magistrate who hadn't been completely loyal to them. Naturally, they also took care of his entire family.  
  
The Brotherhood of Darkness Mages cast some more spells, as usual. Some of them required that unpleasant rituals be carried out on designated victims...but that was hardly a problem. There were plenty of potential victims living in the lands ruled by the Brotherhood.  
  
HyperVirus, the psychopathic AI, destroyed a few websites that said too much about it. It then proceeded to destroy the lives of those who had created the websites, all through the Internet.  
  
Screwtape, the demon prince, distribute prizes to the most corrupt inhabitants of the land he ruled. Gotta encourage evil, after all.  
  
NegaTesla, the mad scientist, tested his latest death ray from his castle, destroying a village where someone had mocked him with writing on a wall. Then he noticed a flash on one of his scanners. He was puzzled - could it be that someone else was opening a gate from the Good Realm, like he did all that time ago?  
  
Overlord Gates, the cyborg CEO of MegaCorp, and currently the second most powerful arch-villain of all the Bad Realm, released a new patch for his company's software. The new patch would make it even easier for MegaCorp to control all their machines. Then, was informed that a special scanner had discovered something. Upon hearing that, he decided to contact NegaTesla and Darlog.  
  
All over the Bad Realm, hundreds of thousands of minor villains were going through their day, committing all manners of foul deeds that could allow them to get whatever they wanted. Many hoped to be noticed by the Great Star of Despair, so that it would help them become one of the major arch-villains.  
  
And somewhere, the most powerful of all the Bad Realm's arch-villains was watching the events unfold...and he was pleased. "Finally some progress. This new gate could bring us victory. I've been waiting a long time...I've been tempted, at times, to open a gate by myself. That was too early...but soon, it won't matter".  
  
Yes, it was mostly a typical day in the Bad Realm. A day of evil triumphing over good, of unnecessary suffering, of injustice, of hell on Earth. The only atypical thing was the portal that was opening somewhere...  
  
Bright Heart and Grumpy are still battling against No-Heart's shadows. With the help of Grumpy's Care Bear Stare, they managed to hold them all off. Finally, the shadows decided they couldn't take any more and ran away.  
  
"Well, that's the last of them, I hope." said Grumpy in his usual way.  
  
"Time we go help the others." Bright Heart exclaimed.  
  
And with that, they headed into No-Heart's castle.  
  
A few minutes upon getting inside No-Heart's castle, the Care Bears soon came face to face with their familiar foes: PsychoHeart's robots.  
  
"Oh great! We don't have time for this!" groaned Loyal Heart.  
  
"We do, but you're right. Time for us to stare these things offline." said Light Heart.  
  
"Right. Care Bears..." began True Heart.  
  
"Care Bear Cousins..." Noble Heart also began.  
  
"Stare!"  
  
"Call!"  
  
The remaining Care Bear Family shots their caring beams at the robots, but sadly, no matter how much they try, none of their shots can harm the robots as they just stood there.  
  
"It isn't working! They are only getting closer." cried Swift Heart.  
  
"Keep trying! At least we all go down together." said Tender Heart though he knew that there's no way they could win against heartless machines.  
  
Finally, they all got tired and stop staring (or calling in the Cousins' case). As soon as they dropped their guard, the robots began their attack. The heroes of caring waited patiently for the end to come...but suddenly, a sword slash destroyed one of the robots, with the remains falling to the ground.  
  
"What in No-Heart's castle...?" asked Edward, wondering what just happened.  
  
"Look!" said Cozy Heart, pointing at someone.  
  
Soon they saw someone jumping out of the shadows and destroying more of PsychoHeart's robots. Edward had no idea who it was, but to the others recognized him instantly. It was the same cloaked figured who has twice helped them in the past. Once when he gave them advice about PsychoHeart and his evil robot, and again when he warned Light Heart of No-Heart's creature. As they watched, he got rid of the robots with his sword with ease. As soon as the last robot was destroyed, he put his sword in his hilt and turned to the heroes.  
  
"Care Bear Family, the threat that tries to prevent you from saving the prisoners is gone. You will have an easier time getting to them from here." said the stranger.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" asked Gentle Heart. Of the times they met him, he never once revealed his name.  
  
"That is not important. Now, you can find the engaged couple and the cubs inside No-Heart's throne room. But you must be quick for PsychoHeart has returned." continued the stranger.  
  
"You mean he was changed back?!" asked Birthday in disbelief.  
  
"Yes and even as we speak, they have opened some sort of portal to another world."  
  
"What world?" asked True Heart.  
  
"That is all I can tell you for now." The stranger turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! If you are our ally, at least stay here and help us!" Noble Heart insisted.  
  
The stranger paused, as if thinking whether or not he should help them. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is as much help as I can give you. As of right now until you are ready to know, you are all on your own." The stranger said.  
  
Then in a puff of smoke, he disappeared.  
  
"Unbelievable! Who is that guy?" asked Edward in wonder.  
  
"Never mind that. We'll find out about him someday. For now, we got to stop PsychoHeart or CrazyHeart or whoever is in charge before whatever they're planning happens! Charge!" yelled Brave Heart as he charged on ahead.  
  
"Oh great. Not again. Can't he remember not to charge in head first?" asked Proud Heart rolling her eyes.  
  
"Afraid not. But at least he doesn't stop trying." Playful Heart joked, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Back in No-Heart's throne room, the Gate to the Bad Realm is opened. The prisoners except for CrazyHeart shook in the sight of it.  
  
"Yes! The greatest moment in the history of this Earth has finally happened! And with the right touch, I'm going to suck those annoying freaks once and for all into another universe!" laughed PsychoHeart evilly.  
  
"So how can you do it, PsychoHeart, when you aren't prepared for the fuzzie wuzzies?" mocked CrazyHeart. "You are just going to fail like you always do."  
  
"Grrrr! With that insult, you've just hanged yourself! Beastly, Shrieky, prepare to throw our prisoner into the Bad Realm." ordered PsychoHeart.  
  
"Yes father!" cackled Shrieky as she and Beastly head over to CrazyHeart's cage.  
  
"Hey Care Bears. Once CrazyHeart is gone, you're next." Beastly said teasing his prisoners.  
  
The cubs, at a rare time, try to be brave. Champ hugs his fiancée very closely.  
  
"Cheer, I got to say this in case I won't get a chance again. I'll still love you even if we don't last long in that Realm." Champ told her.  
  
"Well, at least we'd be together." sighed Cheer.  
  
As Shrieky and Beastly get closer to the cage, CrazyHeart secretly puts a dose of Prometheus in himself then cackled evilly.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Shrieky with a frown.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Except I got a surprise for the both of you!" said CrazyHeart.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I hate surprises!" said Beastly, remembering that he is a bad guy. Then he looks proud of himself. "Finally I got it right!"  
  
"Yeah, well, don't let it get to your head, furball. Now help me get him out of the cage." snapped Shrieky.  
  
"No thanks! I'll let myself out!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Shrieky and Beastly in surprise.  
  
Suddenly CrazyHeart puts both his hands on the barred walls of his cage and begins to pushed. To everyone's shock, the bars gave away and the cage was destroyed setting him free and he flew above the villains.  
  
"What?! Shoot him now!" yelled Joseph.  
  
Shrieky quickly used her mirror to shoot at CrazyHeart but he kept dodging.  
  
"And now, my "friends", justice will be served." cackled CrazyHeart as he began his attack.   
  
As Bright Heart on his walker and Grumpy by his side entered the castle, they came across the remains of the robots.  
  
"What on Earth?" puzzled Bright Heart.  
  
"They look a bit like the Care Terminator" observed Grumpy.  
  
"I don't think they're as powerful...this looks like mass-production. But what could have destroyed them? It looks like they were cut with blades or something.  
  
-Maybe Defender Bear is around?  
  
-I don't think Defender has enough strength to cut through that much metal. Heck, even Lotsa-Heart couldn't do that. Maybe we have an ally...  
  
-Hey, look there!"  
  
Bright Heart turned his gaze in the direction Grumpy had pointed at. Through the window, he saw a helicopter coming, and a human come down from it.  
  
"Who is that?  
  
-He looks familiar...  
  
-I know! It's Samuel's lawyer! What's he doing here?"  
  
"We're going to kill you, you split-personality-no-good-insane-demon!  
  
-You'll have to defeat me first, and that's just not gonna happen!" mocked Crazy Heart, effortlessly dodging all their attacks.  
  
"Blast it! When did he get so fast?!" fumed Psycho Heart.  
  
"That would be one of the effects of Prometheus" replied Josef.  
  
After a few more dodges, Crazy Heart finally caught an opportunity, and dove toward Shrieky. After catching her, he kicked a nearby table toward Psycho Heart, blocking a blast from the mad scientist's walker. He then easily threw Shrieky 20 yards away, through the portal.  
  
"Shrieky! No!  
  
-You'll join her soon, pal!"  
  
The winged fiend took off again, and this time, he caught Beastly.  
  
"Ack, no! Wait! I'll do whatever you want!  
  
-Good, 'cause the first thing I want you to do is to go away!"  
  
And like Shrieky, Beastly was thrown through the portal.  
  
Joseph and the doctor fought as well as they could, but to no avail. Soon enough, their adversary caught Joseph, and flew up with him.  
  
"We would like to thank you for using Crazy Airways. We hope you have a Bad Landing."  
  
And Joseph was dropped through the gate. Only Psycho Heart and Crazy Heart remained.  
  
"You can't defeat me. I am Psycho Heart! You're just that spineless loser, Samuel!  
  
-You just won't get a hint, will you? I'm the anger and pent-up rage Samuel has stored over his life. I'm free of all the silliness Samuel was brought up with - kindness, caring, and spinelessness. And I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you." With that said, he caught the cage he had freed himself from, and threw it at full strength against the walker's feet. Psycho Heart got his balance back after a moment, but it was too late: Crazy Heart lunged at him, caught one of the walker's legs, and, to the doctor's horror and surprise, lifted him and began spinning him around. After reaching a sufficient speed, he let go - Psycho Heart and his walker both went through the gate to the Bad Realm.  
  
Cheer, Champ, Hugs and Tugs had watched the entire battle, horrified. They now realized just how powerful Crazy Heart was, with Prometheus...And they feared they were next.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me, bears" cackled the villain. "I know just what to do with you...I'll just have to hurry, before the rest of the family arrives. It'll take a minute..."  
  
Mr. Duncan looked ahead, and gulped. The place looked like it came straight out of a nightmare. Did he really have to go in there? Wasn't there some other way? He was an attorney, not an action hero, for crying out loud! But if Edward was there, who knew what danger he was in...What to do, what to do...  
  
"Hey! You there!"  
  
He looked up. Care Bears! Thank goodness! THEY'D know what to do...but what was that four-legged thing one of them was driving?  
  
"Hi. How did you get in here?  
  
-I found out Crazy Heart is actually Samuel. I suppose you knew already.  
  
-We did.  
  
-Well, I tracked Edward's cell phone to here, and came with the company helicopter. Where's Edward?  
  
-In there, with the rest of the family.  
  
-Isn't that...Dangerous?  
  
-It is, actually. Crazy Heart has taken four family members hostage, and said to meet him here.  
  
-Wonderful. Isn't it the castle of some evil wizard too?  
  
-Sort of. It's supposed to be No Heart's castle, but Psycho Heart has taken it over some time ago. Psycho Heart disappeared after Crazy Heart's first appearance, but his assistants still live in the castle."  
  
Bright Heart's explanations were cut off by his phone. Next they heard Tender Heart speak: "Bright Heart, Grumpy, are you okay?  
  
-We're fine. And guess what: Samuel's lawyer came here!  
  
-My name is Mr. Duncan, for your information.  
  
-Okay," said Tender Heart on the phone, "I think we're reaching the right room...But I think Dr Psycho Heart is back.  
  
-What?! Oh great.  
  
-I know. Try to get here quickly. Oh, and I almost forgot: They've opened some kind of portal to another world."  
  
While Bright Heart, Grumpy, and Duncan were rushing through the castle, the others entered the portal room. That place was a real mess after the battle. But two things in particular attracted their attention: The first was the strange portal in the middle of the room, which a large machine kept operational. The second was Crazy Heart, flying above the portal, holding one cage in each hand - one with Cheer and Champ, one with Hugs and Tugs.  
  
"Crazy Heart!" roared Brave Heart. "Let our friends go at once - um, I mean, DON'T let go...  
  
-Quite an unpleasant situation you're in, isn't it? I'll fill you in: This thing below me is a gate to a world called the Bad Realm. You can guess how it got its name. Were I to drop your friends inside, I don't think they'd survive for a very long time there...It's just too evil a place for you people.  
  
-Don't throw them in, Crazy Heart" attempted True Heart. "Maybe we can...  
  
-...Find some arrangement? Let me think about it. Hmmmmmm...No."  
  
And with that said, Crazy Heart dropped the two cages. The four Care Bears shrieked as they fell, but were cut off as they went through the portal.  
  
"No!  
  
-Yes!  
  
-What have you done?!  
  
-You want to make sure they're fine? Go ahead. The gate can take all of you there, and you're stronger when you're together. BUT, I've set the gate to shut down in a couple of minutes, and when it does, I'm tearing it apart - so your only chance of helping your friends is to go in NOW."  
  
The family considered quickly. It didn't seem like they had much of a choice.  
  
"We have to go in. We can't leave them there.  
  
-Then let's go, and hope we can find a way to come back.  
  
-I'LL go FIRST!" stammered Edward, full of determination, to the surprise of the rest.  
  
"No can do, kiddo" replied Crazy Heart. "Only the plushies are going through. You're staying right here.  
  
-I won't...  
  
-He's right, Edward" True Heart interrupted him. "You have to stay here." Edward became silent.  
  
Resigned, the Care Bears and Cousins walked through the gate. The last to go in were Gentle Heart and Bedtime - but as they prepared to walk through, Edward suddenly ran past Crazy Heart, and plunged with them through the portal.  
  
"That was unexpected" muttered Crazy Heart, as the portal shut down. Unknown to him, three pairs of eyes were watching him from a corner: Bright Heart, Grumpy, and Duncan. And since the communication between Tender Heart and Bright Heart hadn't been turned off, they had heard everything.  
  
"Oh fiddlesticks" muttered Grumpy. "What now?  
  
-I may have an idea," replied the raccoon. "If we can find the blueprints for this gate somewhere in the castle, we might be able to build our own portal, and rescue them. But we'll have to be careful."  
  
The Care Bear Family doesn't like getting into tough situations. And when it involves being sent into another universe that has the name "Bad Realm", it definitely spells trouble. The family find themselves in a city that looks like it was destroyed or something. They looked shocked then tried to get over it as they get their bearings.  
  
"Is everybody all right?" asked True Heart. hoping no one was hurt when they made their way through the portal.  
  
"I think so." Cheer said trembling as her fiancé Champ comforts her.  
  
"I can't believe it! Of all the places I am trapped in, I once again have to be trapped with my hated enemies!"  
  
The family realized that they are not alone. PsychoHeart, Shrieky, Beastly, and Joseph are there with them.  
  
"Dr. PsychoHeart, I presume?" asked Edward, mocking him.  
  
"Silence, you fool! I did not intend to be trapped here with you freaks of nature! This is worse than being turned into stone," snapped the evil doctor angrily.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been pushing Samuel around and forcing him to work for you, this would never have happened." yelled Friend.  
  
"How could I know this would happen?!"  
  
"You two stop it now!" yelled Joseph, silencing the both of them. "Look, tensions are raising and I don't like being here any more than any one of you."  
  
"Right, I mean look at the cubs." Harmony said.  
  
"Grams, I don't like this place. It's scary." said Baby Hugs trembling.  
  
"Me neither, Hugs. Me neither." Grams said hugging both her and Baby Tugs to calm them.  
  
"Ooh. Seeing cubs in fear makes me wanna laugh." Beastly said, laughing in his usual tone.  
  
"Shut up, furball. Now, as long as the portal back is closed, we are struck here. Now, I have no idea what to expect from this place but I say we call a truce. As equals until we escape." Joseph said in reason.  
  
"What, are you crazy?! I refuse to cooperate with those Care Bears!" protested Shrieky.  
  
"Then maybe you want to stay here for the rest of your life." taunted Loyal Heart.  
  
Shrieky paused then frowned.  
  
"All right, fine. I'll do it."  
  
"We'll have to stay together until we find a way to reopen that portal." Noble Heart said.  
  
"Wait a minute, sports fan. Aren't some of us missing?" Champ asked looking around.  
  
"Hey yeah! Grumpy and Bright Heart aren't with us! They must still be back in our world! And with Bright Heart's help, they can figure out how to use that device to return us home." Brave Heart said with hope.  
  
"So we have to wait for those morons to set us free. Fine, I'll live with that. But I must warn you that once we're outta here, I'm gunning for ya all as soon as I get rid of CrazyHeart." Said PsychoHeart pointing his gun at them.  
  
"Put your gun away, PsychoHeart. We get it," said Treat Heart, not liking working with the enemy either.  
  
"Master, there seems to be a portal opening from the other world." said Overlord Gates.  
  
"I noticed, Overlord Gates. It seems that progress is finally being shown on the other side," said the villain in the shadows.  
  
"But then it closes again. Shouldn't you be suspicious?" asked NegaTesla. He sounds more like Christopher Walken than any other type of villain.  
  
"It could be, but maybe it's because they're just tossing prisoners for us to "play" with. It will open again, I assure you."  
  
"So what should we do about the new guests?"  
  
"Send UberWyrm to "entertain" them. If they don't survive, it will teach them to mess with the forces of evil," said the master, smiling evilly in the shadows.  
  
"That was a stupid idea, CrazyHeart! Why didn't you stop Edward?!" demanded Samuel angrily.  
  
"I tried to, but he's stubborn, like someone I know." CrazyHeart answered back.  
  
"I'm not stubborn! Sure, I get annoyed sometimes, but not like this!"  
  
"Silence! If you want, I can open the portal again and go get him."  
  
"Then we wouldn't have time to get out before the portal closes again!"  
  
"You forget, Samuel, that my hand-held device can open a way back here so we can just grab Edward and leave." CrazyHeart reminded him.  
  
"You're...you're right. You're actually right. Where is the hand held device, by the way?"  
  
"Shrieky and Joseph took it to the lab and never returned with it. Why don't we go there and get it back, shall we?" CrazyHeart said with an evil cackle.  
  
The prisoners of the Bad Realm are wandering, trying not to attract attention from the inhabitants of this world.  
  
"Boss? Why are you letting them push you around?" asked Beastly dumbly.  
  
"I'm not! I can't rule this world since there are villains running it already! Therefore, I want to return to my world so I can start ruling it! And as soon as those fools find a way back, we'll double-cross them and leave them here. Then, there will be no one back in our world to stop us from doing what we please." whispered PsychoHeart harshly.  
  
"That's a good idea, father." chuckled Shrieky also quietly.  
  
"I know."  
  
As the forced truce prisoners continue wandering, they felt the ground shake.  
  
"W-w-what's t-t-that?" asked Gentle Heart trembling with fear.  
  
"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling we are going to find out, and that's the truth." said Lotsa Heart.  
  
Something appeared out of the corner of their eyes and they turned to it. To their horror, they saw a huge dragon appearing and getting closer to them.  
  
"It's a...a..." Edward began in horror. However, someone else finished it for him.  
  
"A DRAGON!!!!!" shrieked Shrieky.  
  
The dragon roared and attacked. The heroes came face to face with UberWyrm.   
  
" It really burns you up, doesn't it?" NegaTesla grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the annoyed Overlord Gates. They were both on a private jet that was taking them to MegaCorp's HQ.  
  
"Having to obey the master. You have all that power - more than me, more than Screwtape, more than Evilena, more than ANYONE - except him. I guess it must be incredibly frustrating to be the world's number two, hmm?  
  
-True. But I'm not stupid - that man has ruled this world since the very beginning, and has more power than all the rest of us combined. However, there's this thing...  
  
-What thing?  
  
-The gate from the Good Realm. It's not the first one.  
  
-Of course it isn't! I opened one myself, decades ago. I was born in the Good Realm, remember?  
  
-As a matter fact, Karl...There was another portal, much earlier.  
  
-What?! Who could have opened a portal? Was it you?  
  
-No, that was...long before my time. As a matter of fact, that was nearly a millennium and a half ago. Back then, UberWyrm was still a young dragon among many others, Screwtape was an ambitious but as of yet unnoticeable demon, and Darlog...Darlog was a powerful vampire already, but he wasn't their king yet. In order to gain power, he and his followers made an alliance with the Blood Mages - whom they backstabbed a few centuries later, when it was obvious the Brotherhood of Darkness Mages was gaining the upper hand. Anyway, the Blood Mages, with Darlog's help, were trying to cast a portal spell - one that would allow them to instantly get to any point within this world. Darlog hoped to use the spell to arrange surprise attacks against his enemies. I don't know what the Blood Mages were hoping to achieve, but it's moot point anyway - the spell malfunctioned, and transported one of the vampires present by accident. And it didn't take him to some place in this world - it took him to another one: The Good Realm. He was never heard from again, and shortly afterward, the Great Star of Despair showed up in person to halt the experimentations with the portal spell.  
  
-Interesting. What was the vampire's name, incidentally?  
  
-Dr Fright.  
  
-Doesn't ring a bell. But how come the Great Star of Despair always prevents us from opening portals to the Good Realm?  
  
-Only the Star and the master know, although we can speculate. Anyway, I think we ought to ask Darlog what he knows..."  
  
The gigantic dragon marched toward the heroes and villains. It was mind-staggeringly huge - 150 feet long? 200 feet long? They weren't certain.  
  
The reptilian behemoth looked down at them.  
  
"INTERESTING. I'VE NEVER SEEN CREATURES QUITE LIKE YOU IN THE PAST. YOU BEAR SOME RESSEMBLANCE TO CERTAIN ANIMALS, MOSTLY BEARS. THE REST OF YOU APPEAR TO BE HUMAN...  
  
-Um, yeah..." Brave Heart's voice was shaking - but no one else dared say a word. "H-hi to you, whoever you are, Mr. d-dragon...  
  
-I AM UBERWYRM, LAST DRAGON IN THE WORLD.  
  
-I'm sorry to hear that...  
  
-A FEW WERE SLAYED BY WOULD-BE HEROES. MOST WERE EXTERMINATED BY RIVAL ARCHVILLAINS. THE LAST REMAINING FEW WERE MINE TO ELIMINATE, SO AS TO LEAVE ME THE ONLY MASTER OF DRAGONLY POWER. I RULE OVER THIS LAND, AND NOTHING ENTERS ITS BORDERS WITHOUT MY CONSENT.  
  
-Um, sorry about that...we didn't intend to come here, honest! Some monster from our world sent us here, and...  
  
-THAT IS IRRELEVANT. YE SHALL NOW BE CRUSHED LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE."  
  
"This looks like the plans for that gate-thing!  
  
-Great job Grumpy! Duncan, what are you looking at?  
  
-Come and look at this," replied the human.  
  
Grumpy and Bright Heart came, and saw what had attracted Duncan's attention: A device that looked almost like the portal device, but much smaller.  
  
"It must have been an early prototype," reflected Bright Heart. "Look at all the dust - it must have been built by Psycho Heart before Crazy Heart came along. The doctor must have experimented with it at a time. Let's take it with us!  
  
-Yeah, and let's get out of this place quickly! By the way, you can use Samuel's lab back at the factory..."  
  
As UberWyrm prepared to breath fire, True Heart and Noble Heart regained their ability to speak:  
  
"Form a rainbow shield!  
  
-Care Bears, Stare!  
  
-Care Cousins, Call!"  
  
All the tummy symbols activated, generating a rainbow wall between them and the dragon. A second later, a huge flame surrounded them. A few more seconds later, all the surrounding terrain was scorched - but the people of the Good Realm were uninjured behind their colorful wall.  
  
"Hah! You can't hurt us like that!" boasted Brave Heart.  
  
With an amused grin, UberWyrm lifted one of his front paws, and casually pushed the shield. The rainbow wall collapsed instantly.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
As they all turned to flee, UberWyrm's grin broadened. He then began moving his wings, creating a sudden powerful wind that swept them all several feet away. Then, despite his huge size, he took off, and landed opposite of them.  
  
"FOOLISH WEAKLINGS. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE MOST POWERFUL WYRM TO HAVE EVER ROAMED THE EARTH."  
  
The Care Bear family tried using their Stares against him, but it didn't seem to have much effect.  
  
"DO YE TRULY BELIEVE THAT SUCH WEAK MAGIC COULD SLOW DOWN A BEING OF MY POWER?"  
  
"Doctor, the walker's lasers!" yelled Joseph, almost panicked.  
  
"I don't think those lasers can hurt something that big" replied Psycho Heart, pale with fear.  
  
"Yes they can! The eyes! Aim for the eyes!"  
  
The doctor looked at Joseph with surprise then finally reacted. The following instant, two powerful laser beams hit the monster - both bull's-eyes. UberWyrm roared in pain, nearly deafening everyone.  
  
"I don't think it'll blind him for long, so let's MOVE!" yelled Joseph.  
  
Back at the factory, Bright Heart was studying both the journal and the device.  
  
"Interesting. No Heart and Psycho Heart had figured out the existence of a place they called the Bad Realm a long while ago - a place ruled by awesome arch-villains. The doctor had built this portal device, which was too small for anyone to go through - even Hugs and Tugs wouldn't fit - but images and sounds could get through just fine. That's how he observed the Bad Realm. But whenever he tried to make a larger portal, there were some problems that caused it to collapse. I guess that Samuel, under Crazy Heart's influence, and with the help of Prometheus, was able to solve the problem.  
  
-I can get you the Prometheus formula" said Duncan. "But do you think you can solve this mess?  
  
-It'll take a while. But try to activate the small portal in the meanwhile - maybe we can see what's happening to everyone."  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
CrazyHeart searched the lab looking for the device that could bring Edward back from the Bad Realm. But as he came into the lab, he discovered that it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Did PsychoHeart, Joseph, or Shrieky hide the thing before I got here?!" said CrazyHeart angrily.  
  
"What?! Don't tell me you couldn't find it!" said Samuel in shock.  
  
"Look, I am you, you are me, so we both can't find it, so let's leave it at that, okay?!" yelled CrazyHeart angrily. "Great, I have turned this room upside down and it isn't here! One of our foes musta made off with it!"  
  
"Well, who could it be? None of the foes we threw into the Bad Realm had it, we would have seen it. And if they did have it, they sure did a good job of hiding it." remarked Samuel.  
  
"Wait a minute. There are two freaks that weren't with them. That raccoon and...that blue bear! They musta took the device! Great! Just great!" growled CrazyHeart angrily.  
  
"How can that be bad?" asked Samuel puzzled.  
  
"Because once they figure out how to use it, they could use it to releases the prisoners." CrazyHeart yelled angrily. Then, he got an idea. "There's a possibility they might leave your son Edward in there."  
  
That did it.  
  
"Edward?! I can't believe it! I trusted them! And if they wanted to help him, they would have come and told me about it!" Samuel said, tricked by himself once more.  
  
"Well, is there a place where we can find them?" asked CrazyHeart.  
  
"They must have gone to my lab back at the factory," concluded Samuel.  
  
"Then we better go there and set things straights then."  
  
"Oh no! This is horrible."  
  
Bright Heart still in his cloud car walker and Grumpy were looking at the image in the portal made by the portal device. They watched as their family and their enemies were trying to escape from harm in the Bad Realm.  
  
"We've got to do something! Bright Heart, we've got to get working on the gate thing." Grumpy told Bright Heart.  
  
"By then it will be too late. Oh, if only there was another way..." Bright Heart said, hope seemingly lost.  
  
"Excuse me, but could this help?" asked Mr. Duncan.  
  
He held up a small hand held device. It is the one CrazyHeart made to get to Care-A-Lot and back.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Bright Heart.  
  
"I found it while we were in the lab and decided it may be of use to us." Mr. Duncan explained.  
  
"Of course! It must be the same device that CrazyHeart built to get to Care-A-Lot. We could use it to open a portal to the Bad Realm. Yes, it may work!"  
  
"Then we better use it and hurry."  
  
In the Bad Realm itself, the prisoners barely escaped with their lives.  
  
"Gasp. If this goes on, my walker may not last long enough." PsychoHeart said, gasping.  
  
"If Bright Heart was here, he'd agree with you. He brought along his walker again." Loyal Heart told him.  
  
"And unless he gets us out of here soon, we are going to become permanent citizens of this world." said Swift Heart, shivering.  
  
"Wait. Is that a portal I see?" asked Edward pointing.  
  
The prisoners now saw that another portal was opening into the Bad Realm.  
  
"Observe, father! Another portal is opening!" shrieked Shrieky.  
  
"It must be either Bright Heart saving us or CrazyHeart getting Edward back." Tender Heart announced.  
  
"Why would he want to get me back?" asked Edward puzzled.  
  
Before Tender Heart could say the truth, something hit him knocking him to the ground. The rest of the family fell with him. As they struggled to get up, they looked up to see PsychoHeart laughing, with Joseph, Beastly, and Shrieky watching on.  
  
"Dr. PsychoHeart! What is the meaning of this?!" asked Champ.  
  
"That wave will keep you down long enough for us to leave! Enjoy your new homes, Care Bears," boasted Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
Then the evil doctor, his daughter, and his henchmen made the break for the portal, leaving their prisoners down and trapped. However, they failed to notice that Edward had gotten back up.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true," said Edward angrily.  
  
"Edward! Listen! You got to get out and prevent PsychoHeart from doing whatever he thinks he's doing! If he succeeds, then our world is doomed." Noble Heart shouted.  
  
"And hurry! Who knows how long it'll be before any inhabitant of this world gets us!" True Heart told him.  
  
Edward, now wanting to help his friends more then ever, quickly followed PsychoHeart and his minions through the portal back home.  
  
Back in the HQ of the master of all villains, the mysterious leader observed another portal opening.  
  
"Interesting. Even if Uberwyrm has failed, at least if the portal opens long enough, my forces could get though." the leader thought about this and shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait until all the villains in the Good Realm try their hand before pulling mine."  
  
The evil leader laughed sinisterly in the shadows.  
  
In Samuel's lab, Bright Heart, Grumpy, and Mr. Duncan waited patiently, hoping their friends would get through.  
  
"Hey, I think I see someone." Mr. Duncan announced.  
  
Indeed, coming through the portal first were...Dr. PsychoHeart, Joseph, Shrieky, and Beastly. But no Care Bear Family!  
  
"So we meet again, Bright Heart Raccoon!" laughed PsychoHeart evilly.  
  
"Where are the others?!" demanded Grumpy, worried.  
  
"We left them back in the Bad Realm, and they will become its permanent citizens as soon as CrazyHeart's device is gone!" Shrieky shrieked as she lifted up her mirror in an attempt to destroy the device.  
  
Suddenly, a blast hit her mirror knocking it out of her hands and onto the floor, breaking it.  
  
"My mirror! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" shrieked Shrieky.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" groaned Beastly.  
  
"Who dares?!" asked PsychoHeart.  
  
"I dare!"  
  
CrazyHeart came flying into the room, much to the shock of everyone in the there.  
  
"CrazyHeart!" shouted Mr. Duncan.  
  
"Mr. Duncan? This doesn't involve you, even if you are Samuel Louis's lawyer." CrazyHeart said, trying to cover up his and Samuel's secret.  
  
"Don't play that game with me, CrazyHeart! I know your secret!" shouted Mr. Duncan.  
  
"In that case, I'll make sure that the secret is well kept!"  
  
CrazyHeart shot out a laser bolt at the lawyer, who managed to dodges it. Instead...  
  
"Hey, where am I? Is this my dad's lab?"  
  
Edward came out of the portal...and was hit by the oncoming bolt. The Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin grasped as Edward fell to the floor holding his chest.  
  
"You fool! Look what you've done!!!!" yelled CrazyHeart, accusing Mr. Duncan.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I just dodged it. So it was more your fault than mine especially since you should have stood up for yourself to begin with." Mr. Duncan said, knowing he is talking to Samuel.  
  
"Silence all of you! I'll make you all wish you had remained in the Bad Realm!"  
  
And with that CrazyHeart began his attack nearly destroying everyone (except Edward) with his assault.  
  
"Grumpy, I'll go help Edward. See if you can stall CrazyHeart long enough for me to get him to safety and for everyone else to escape." Bright Heart said.  
  
"Gotcha." Grumpy said nodding.  
  
Grumpy shot his Care Bear Stare at the enemy, but the winged demon kept dodging. Bright Heart moved his cloud car walker towards the downed Edward, but then Dr. PsychoHeart stood in his way in his own walker.  
  
"Not so far, raccoon. If I recall, you and I have a score to settle." PsychoHeart said, getting his weapons online.  
  
Bright Heart cringed. He knew he didn't have time for this, but he didn't have a choice. The only way to save Edward was through his enemy...   
  
UberWyrm looked around him. His foes had disappeared. He was going to keep looking for them, of course...But he really hoped they weren't all that important to the master. For all his power, even UberWyrm was afraid of that arch-villain...  
  
"Why am I even dodging? There's no way the Stare of ONE Care Bear could possibly hurt me!" exclaimed Crazy Heart, standing up to face Grumpy. The blue bear sent his Stare directly at the demon, but with no effect whatsoever. Crazy Heart was aiming a blast at him, when Grumpy sent a second Stare - and this time, instead of hitting the villain, he hit a big container behind him. Crazy Heart turned to see the container burst open, as all the silvery liquid flowed on him. "Ack! Mercury!" he yelled, as the flow carried him several yards away.  
  
"You don't stand a chance, raccoon!" mocked Psycho Heart. "My walker defeated yours last time, and it'll defeat it again!  
  
-Well, mine's not built with the latest weaponry," conceded the Care Bear Cousin, "But I've added a new function since our last fight: autopilot." He then jumped out of his walker and let it fight against Psycho Heart by itself, and ran toward Edward.  
  
Joseph, taking advantage of all the confusion, moved quietly...and when no one was looking, grabbed the handheld portal generator.  
  
Shrieky was trying to pick up the pieces of her mirror, and was forcing Beastly to help her, despite his protests that they couldn't repair it before the fight was over.  
  
Duncan was frantically trying to call security.  
  
Bright Heart and Grumpy reached Edward at about the same time. They were relieved to find out he was only unconscious, when Crazy Heart lunged at them, sweeping them both away.  
  
"Oh great," said the demon, "NOW Prometheus wears off. Well, it doesn't matter - I'll get you next time!" And with those words, he picked up Edward and flew away.  
  
Psycho Heart had severely damaged Bright Heart's walker when five armed security guards rushed in.  
  
"Doctor!" yelled Joseph. "We should retreat - the handheld device is GONE anyway; they can't open a portal to the Bad Realm for a while.  
  
-Oh well," said the Doctor, "I guess Crazy Heart got that one right - I WILL get you next time!"  
  
As the remaining villains fled, Bright Heart and Grumpy considered their situation. It didn't seem all that good...  
  
"The portal is GONE," observed True Heart. "We're stuck here for at least a while." The rest of the family wasn't exactly overjoyed. "We'll have to manage. Let's find the nearest town - maybe someone can help us."  
  
In another part of the Bad Realm, three arch-villains were discussing. One was a cyborg corporate tycoon, one was a mad scientist, and one was a vampire king.  
  
"So you're actually from the Good Realm? Fascinating" said Darlog. "I haven't heard much from Dr Fright after he disappeared through the gate - but to be honest, retrieving him wasn't a priority. He wasn't the most powerful or the most competent of my servants, even in those days. And you say you come from there? I hadn't realized that place had its own villains.  
  
-I does," replied NegaTesla. "Just not as numerous, as powerful, or as successful as this one. That is probably caused by the absence of a Great Star of Despair there - instead, we have its non-evil twin, the Great Wishing Star, which supports heroes.  
  
-A good twin? I'm surprised.  
  
-Don't be. I have one of my own. My brother Nikola, back in the Good Realm, was a brilliant inventor too - so much, in fact that I had to constantly live in his shadow. Always hearing about the great Nikola Tesla, about his alternative current, or hydroelectric power, or whatever he had just come up with. What in the twin Earths did he have that I didn't?! Aside from morals, I mean.  
  
-Mental stability?" suggested overlord Gates.  
  
"Hardly. He was just as insane as me - just not in a villainous way.  
  
-But how did you end up here?" asked Darlog.  
  
"It was my latest invention: A portal device. I wasn't aware yet of the existence of this parallel world, which completely changed the equations; as a result, my device malfunctioned, and I ended up in this world.  
  
-And the rest is History" concluded Gates. "You quickly realized that your skills could be useful in this world, took over a medium-sized country, obtained means of stopping your own aging process...and named yourself, fittingly enough, NegaTesla.  
  
-That's all pretty and nice," interrupted Darlog, "but how is any of this useful?  
  
-Any information can be useful," replied the cyborg. "The gate that was opened was from the Good Realm. I'm pretty sure there's a reason the Great Star of Despair doesn't allow anyone to open a gate there, but I'm also pretty sure the master has plans for that world - and I think they're progressing. We need to know more.  
  
-Why Gates," the vampire was grinning sarcastically, "are you planning behind the master's back? You know perfectly well that even YOU don't stand a chance against him. Frankly, how a neophyte like you could rise so quickly to the position of second arch villain is beyond me.  
  
-Your mistake is to believe that older necessarily means more powerful. I'm the proof that the young and new CAN defeat the old and experienced, if they're brilliant enough. Remember that, Darlog."  
  
"We don't have the handheld device anymore, so we can't open a portal big enough to let anyone through," said Bright Heart. "But we have the small gate prototype, so we can still see what happens to our family in the Bad Realm. We might even communicate through it, or send small enough objects - but if we want to bring them back, we'll need a real, operational gate. That'll take some time to build.  
  
-I've talked with the people at the lab," said Duncan. "They'll finish a new batch of Prometheus for you in a few minutes.  
  
-Thanks, that'll help a lot. That formula certainly made Crazy Heart more powerful; maybe with it, I can build a gate device faster. And maybe we can send some to our family in the meanwhile..."  
  
The Care Bear family had reached a small town. It looked...Bleak. Depressing. Everybody looked like they wanted to spend as little time as possible out in the streets, and was hurrying back home. When they saw the Care Bears, they were surprised for a moment, but then they just went on, as if they were too scared to ask questions.  
  
As they progressed further, a gang of bikers suddenly charged through the streets. Almost all the people fled, except for an elderly couple whose couldn't run. With sadistic grins and snickers, the gangsters began circling them, and harassing them - until the Care Bear family put a stop to it with their Stares. The mobsters tried to fight back, but the combined Stares of the family were just too much for them, and they preferred to retreat after yelling some irreproducible curses.  
  
Everybody looked shocked, but just moved away. The elderly couple tried to get away too, but they weren't very fast. Tender Heart approached them:  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The couple looked at him, surprised.  
  
"W-we're f-fine. What do you w-want, Mr...  
  
-I'm Tender Heart. We're the Care Bear family. Pleased to meet you.  
  
-Uh...Charmed. So...what do you want?  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-What do you want in exchange for saving us?  
  
-In exchange? We don't want anything in exchange. We just wanted to help."  
  
The couple looked taken aback.  
  
"Um, as you can guess, we're kinda new around here," explained Tender Heart. "We don't really know how things work in this place..."  
  
After some hesitation, the old man and women told them to come to their house.  
  
At the couple's house, the family began asking questions.  
  
"You really seemed surprised that we only wanted to help. Don't people ever help each other in this place?  
  
-Sometimes they do, but...if you're too nice, you just end up being taken advantage of. As the adage says, "the strong eat the weak". That's the way it works. Is it different where you live?  
  
-Well, when we help people, sometimes they help us back.  
  
-Sure. But when there's a criminal or worse at every corner, that doesn't help much.  
  
-Speaking of which...who were those bikers who attacked you?  
  
-Not sure. That are too many rascals to keep track of everyone...and they were just minor thugs. There are much more dangerous things out there...  
  
-Yeah, we noticed. Like that dragon we met earlier..."  
  
The couple both choked. "You - you've met UberWyrm?  
  
-Yeah, you know him?  
  
-Of course we do! He's the local arch-villain - he rules the entire kingdom! He burned down Mayersburgh just a few hours ago!  
  
-Oh gosh...He burned down an entire town?  
  
-It's UberWyrm we're talking about. That's normal for him. How did you meet him?  
  
-He tried to kill us. We barely managed to escape...  
  
-ESCAPE?! Oh no!  
  
-What?  
  
-If he's after you, then he'll come HERE! Some of the people who saw you fend off those gangsters will surely have called to tell him what happened - he'll burn down THIS town, too!  
  
-In that case...we must leave, so that the town survives."  
  
Edward had just woken up after being hit unconscious by CrazyHeart. He looked drowsy but was okay. He looked around and saw that he was at home on the couch, with a blanket over him. He wondered how on Earth he got there. Last time he remembered, he was coming out of the portal of the Bad Realm. Just as he was wondering if he had been kidnapped or something, his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Son, you have recovered."  
  
Edward saw his father coming in, bringing in some hot cocoa. Edward was happy to see him.  
  
"Dad! You're all right!" Edward said.  
  
"So are you, how predictable." Samuel said, with a chuckle.  
  
"But...how did I get here? Last time I remembered, I was knocked out by that demon CrazyHeart!" Edward said still puzzled.  
  
"Oh, the Care Bear Family defeated that monster and brought you back to me. You know, you shouldn't have even gone with them. It's foolish to do so." Samuel said, trying no to scold his son to harshly for doing a bad thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I was only trying to help." Edward said with a sigh.  
  
"It's okay, son. The only thing that matters is that you're okay. Although you did do a brave thing by helping your friends." Samuel said, trying not to cringe.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Edward hugged him. Samuel forcefully hugged back. Although he was relieved that his son was okay, the CrazyHeart half of him was relieved that his secret remained a secret...for now.  
  
"ARE YOU CERTAIN THEY ARE HERE?"  
  
Uberwyrm was asking the bikers who just had their run-in with the Care Bear Family.  
  
"Yeah, they like zapped us with their lasers coming from their tummies." explained the first biker.  
  
"Yeah! They saved the couple we were terrorizing." said the second biker, groaning as he was still recovering from what happened.  
  
"YOU HAVE DONE WELL. I SHALL FIND THESE FOOLS AND MAKE SURE THEY PAY FOR THEIR MEDDLING." UberWyrm began to stomp away, stoped, then turned around. "OH BOYS?"  
  
"Yeah?" asked a third biker dumbly.  
  
Finally to their horror, Uberwyrm shot out a fireball at the bikers, their screams were the last thing they did before they died.  
  
"NEVER SAY WHERE YOU GOT THE INFO, I ALWAYS SAY."  
  
The Care Bear Family, still trapped in the Bad Realm, kept on moving in attempt to leave the town while avoiding attention.  
  
"I can't believe villains are allowed to run amuck." Friend said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, believe it, and as long as we're here, we are endangering the lives of everyone who lives here." Light Heart said. He remembered how he terrorized people back when he was evil.  
  
"I just hope that once we get back to our home, we can put this all behind us." Cheer said, shaking.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I'm here for you especially once we're married." Champ said, calming his fiancée.  
  
"Thanks, Champ."  
  
"YEAH THANKS! NOW I CAN SLAY YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME SICK UPON HEARING THAT!"  
  
"He's here!" yelled Brave Heart.  
  
Indeed, UberWyrm had found and began attacking once more.  
  
Back in Samuel's lab, work was underway to make the portal device to help save the rest of the Care Bear Family. Bright Heart was working hard on getting it fixed. Mr. Duncan and Grumpy weren't working as they were looking at what was going on in the Bad Realm thanks to the prototype.  
  
"I need more time, guys." Bright Heart announced upon putting the part he needed on the first part he used.  
  
"Well, time isn't on our side! A huge dragon is going to kill the others." Grumpy yelled, cringing upon seeing what the monster was doing.  
  
A man in a lab coat came in with a bunch of vials with some substance in them and put them on the table.  
  
"Here's the Prometheus formula you wanted, Mr. Duncan. Are you sure it's okay to use this? Shouldn't we ask Mr. Louis to use it first?" asked the man.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Now shoo! We got work to do!" Mr. Duncan insisted.  
  
Once the man left, Mr. Duncan grabbed a vial and gave it to Bright Heart.  
  
"Here. For once, Samuel's formula will be put to good use." Mr. Duncan told Bright Heart.  
  
"Thanks, this should get my work done faster." Bright Heart said.  
  
"And I got an idea on how to use the other vials..."  
  
Without Dr. PsychoHeart and his minions around, the Care Bear Family was having one heck of a time trying to defeat UberWyrm the dragon. While their stares and calls knocked him back, it wasn't for long as his stomps knocked them down to the ground.  
  
"He's too strong!" yelled Birthday, a little bit scared.  
  
"Keep trying. If we die, then we'll all go down together." Noble Heart yelled, although half of him wished he hadn't said that.  
  
"Care Bears? Care Bear Cousins? Are you hearing me?"  
  
"Who's that?" asked Harmony, startled.  
  
"I think I know. Mr. Duncan, is that you?" asked Tender Heart.  
  
"Indeed it is me. Look up above you."  
  
The heroes looked up and saw a small portal above them. It wasn't big enough for all of them to get through. Heck, not even the cubs would fit! But they could hear Mr. Duncan's voice through the portal just fine.  
  
"Hey, there's a portal! But it ain't big enough for all of us." said Wish disappointedly.  
  
"Never mind that. Catch."  
  
A bunch of vials were thrown out of the portal. The Family caught them.  
  
"What are these?" asked Share.  
  
"Prometheus, the same substance CrazyHeart used, which will be used for good for the first time. Drink them. They'll help you in distracting the dragon long enough for us to finish building the portal device to save you. Now don't waste time!" Mr. Duncan instructed them.  
  
"Should we drink these?" asked Loyal Heart with doubt.  
  
The family looked up just in time to dodge another attack by UberWyrm.  
  
"I think we have no choice but to do it. At least until Bright Heart finishes his work." Tender Heart said.  
  
Soon the whole family, especially the cubs, downed the vials with Prometheus. Soon, they felt stronger and more powerful than ever.  
  
"I hope this works. Care Bears..." began True Heart once more.  
  
"Care Bear Cousins..." Noble Heart also began.  
  
"Stare!"  
  
"Call!"  
  
The Care Bear Family, especially the young cubs, shot out their stares and calls at UberWyrm, who laughed at this.  
  
"YOU FOOLS! THIS MAGIC DIDN'T WORK THE LAST TIME. WHAT MAKES YOU THI...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE." said UberWyrm realizing something has happened.  
  
Something did happened. For the first time ever, the Care Bear Family's stares and calls were pushing him back.  
  
"STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" demanded Uberwyrm, trying to fight back their powers.  
  
"Keep pushing him back until Bright Heart is done with the portal device." yelled Light Heart with determination.  
  
"There, it's done." Bright Heart announced.  
  
The same device that CrazyHeart and PsychoHeart's minions had built in No-Heart's castle was now complete in Samuel Louis's office.  
  
"I got to admit. That was fast, thanks the help of the substance that CrazyHeart uses." Grumpy chuckled.  
  
"No time to joke now. We got to get your family out of there," said Mr. Duncan with precaution.  
  
Knowing that time was going to run out soon, Bright Heart flipped a lever and a portal opened.  
  
The portal was seen by the Care Bear Family as they continued pushing back UberWyrm.  
  
"The portal's opening again!" yelled Gentle Heart.  
  
"Good! Listen, you all make the break for the portal while I keep UberWyrm back." instructed Light Heart.  
  
"But Light Heart..." protested Proud Heart.  
  
"Don't argue. Just do what I asked," yelled Light Heart, not in the mood to argue.  
  
"He's right. So on my word, one, two, three...now!"  
  
As soon as True Heart yelled now, the Care Bear Family except for Light Heart stopped staring (or calling in the Care Bear Cousins' case) and made the run for the now opened portal.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" UberWyrm yelled, not wanting his targets to get away. He tried to go after them, but Light Heart's stare kept him at bay.  
  
"Not so fast, ugly! You have to deal with me first." Light Heart yelled.  
  
As Light Heart kept UberWyrm back, every member of the family jumped through the portal, including Grams who grabbed the cubs and jumped into the portal. As soon as the engaged couple, Champ and Cheer, was in the portal, Light Heart was the only one left. Soon he knew he had to make a run for it himself. He stopped staring and made the run for the portal. It took UberWyrm a while to realize what happened. He roared angrily and chased after Light Heart, shooting his attacks at him as he ran.  
  
'Must get running'. Light Heart said with determination. 'Hurry up!'  
  
UberWyrm's attacks kept getting dreadfully close to hitting him. And the dragon was getting closer to grabbing his prey. But just before Uberwyrm could grab him, Light Heart made the leap for the portal, just out of the reach of UberWyrm's claws, and got through just in time.  
  
On the other side, everyone was relieved as Light Heart got through okay.  
  
"He's here! Quick, Bright Heart! Close the portal." ordered Brave Heart.  
  
Thanks to the last few minutes of Prometheus, Bright Heart managed to close the portal to the Bad Realm just before the dragon could take this chance to come to their world.  
  
UberWyrm groaned upon seeing the portal that his targets jumped through closing. He knew he had failed, that his master was going to punish him for not catching his prey. UberWyrm sighed and stomped away. He hoped the master would take mercy on him, not that he recalled he ever did.  
  
"Oh well. I'll catch them one day" vowed UberWyrm in his mind as he disappeared into the darkness from where he came.  
  
The reunited family members of Caring were relieved that they got out of what had almost come to be their permanent home. Some of them, however, were a little bit shaken.  
  
"We saw things in that world that shocked us. People are getting hurt, villains running everywhere." Love-A-Lot said stuttering.  
  
"I just wish we could at least help them," said Gentle Heart, still shaking.  
  
"I know, but it isn't our world and we would be putting innocent people in danger. No, I think it's best we deal with the dangers in our world before we do something crazy like going back there again." True Heart told everyone.  
  
"I don't want to go back again anywhere." Tugs said.  
  
His sister nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
"I apologize that this whole thing happened, Care Bears. I wish I could have found a way to help Samuel." Mr. Duncan said grimly.  
  
"Don't worry. You didn't know about Samuel's secret until it was too late. We'll try to help him even if he tries to kill us, I promise." Noble Heart said.  
  
"In the meantime, we got a wedding to prepare for, right love?" Champ asked Cheer, his soon-to-be wife.  
  
Cheer, overjoyed that the horror was now gone, hugged Champ, making him blush a little. Everyone else chuckled at this sight. The horrors of the Bad Realm had passed for now, but who knows what's in the future for these heroes?  
  
Back in No-Heart's castle, Dr. PsychoHeart is angered at the latest defeat.  
  
"First I got thrown in the Bad Realm, then my daughter's mirror was destroyed, and now we lost all of the portal devices, including the first one which was destroyed by CrazyHeart!" yelled the evil doctor angrily as he pointed at the now destroyed portal device.  
  
"Well, tough luck, eh boss?" asked Beastly nervously.  
  
"Don't tell me tough luck, Beastly! One more word from you, and you'll feel my anger." yelled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Don't let him feel you anger, PsychoHeart. I'll do that job for you." A voice said.  
  
"Who dares interrupts this conversation?!" asked Shrieky, still peeved that her mirror had been destroyed.  
  
"I did."  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked like Oikawa from "Digimon" but he had some scars on his face.  
  
"Who are you and give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you now?!" demanded PsychoHeart, preparing his weapons in case of a fight.  
  
"Why, Timothy. You should know better since my magic could just deflect it back at you." chuckled the man evilly.  
  
"How...how did you know my real name?" asked PsychoHeart in shock.  
  
"Simple. Frederick and I were there when we got our power, remember?" said the man.  
  
Suddenly everyone, PsychoHeart included, realized who he was.  
  
"No-Heart????" asked PsychoHeart surprised.  
  
"Boss! You're back!" Beastly said excitedly. For the first time ever, he was glad that No-Heart had returned, even though he thought Light Heart had destroyed him.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Uncle No-Heart." chuckled Shrieky evilly.  
  
"Well, I am not dead and I have returned to make sure that the entire Care Bear Family will fall under the forces of Uncaring!!!!!!" boomed No-Heart.  
  
Yes, the evil sorcerer and Dr. PsychoHeart have returned in his own castle and soon, the Care Bears' peace is about to get broken once more.  
  
The End  
  
Cast list  
  
Neil Ross: CrazyHeart/Samuel Louis  
  
Tom Kane: Light Heart Bear  
  
Tim Curry: Dr. PsychoHeart  
  
Frank Welker: The Mysterious Stranger, Pete Eastone  
  
David Warner: Joseph  
  
James Franco: Edward Louis  
  
Jim Henshaw: Mr. Duncan, Tender Heart Bear  
  
Terry Sears: Champ Bear  
  
Terri Hawkes: Cheer Bear, Baby Hugs, Shrieky  
  
Billie Mae Richards: Bright Heart Raccoon  
  
John Stocker: Beastly  
  
David Warner: Joseph  
  
Pauline Rennie: Treat Heart Pig, Grams Bear  
  
Pam Hyatt: Noble Heart Horse  
  
Maxine Miller: True Heart Bear  
  
Janet-Laine Green: Wish Bear  
  
Bob Dermer: Grumpy Bear  
  
Dan Hennessey: Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, Good Luck Bear  
  
Eva Almos: Friend Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit  
  
Patricia Black: Share Bear  
  
Nonnie Griffin: Harmony Bear  
  
Louise Vallance: Proud Heart Cat  
  
Luba Goy: Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb  
  
Melleny Brown: Baby Tugs, Birthday Bear  
  
Georgia Engel: Love-A-Lot Bear  
  
Jonathan Freeman: The head villain  
  
George Hertzberg: Overlord Gates  
  
Jeff Glen Bennett: NegaTesla  
  
Justin Cook: UberWyrm the dragon  
  
Richard Epcar: Darlog the vampire king  
  
With special guest appearance by  
  
Chris Wiggins: No-Heart  
  
Coming Soon!  
  
"Heart of Darkness: The Final Uncaring Battle"  
  
The gate is set for the final showdown as the Care Bear Family tries to defeat No-Heart and his forces of Uncaring once and for all. But it won't be easy as he gathered all the best villains on Earth to help him in his evil plan. Also, the stranger who been helping them recently will revealed himself as he will explained his origin which is tied to the Care Bear Family's! The Final Battle begins and ends here. 


End file.
